Malicious Deeds
by Pyro Lady
Summary: Three girls Rogue, Wanda and X23 band together to get revenge against the ones who have done them wrong. Jonda, Romy and Xietro are the main couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Destiny's helping hand

* * *

"These three!" A cold and commanding voice said, as three files started to float.

"These three? But two of them are in teams, different ones, and the other one is going to be very hard to track! I know they are all very powerful but are they worth the bother?" said a second voice, this one although cold as well, it could certainly be said that its owner was a broken, weaker person.

"Are you questioning my orders! Are you questioning me!" The first voice yelled angrily.

"No master!" The owner of the second voice answered quickly, fear was obvious in that reaction "I listen and I obey, my lord!"

"Good!" the first voice said, content, either because of the answer it self or for the fear demonstrated by the owner of the second voice.

"But master, how should I persuade them into coming to our side?" The second voice asked, breathing deeply, expecting another yell.

"It is all a question of time. The right words, at the right moment can change the course of history. All that is necessary is Destiny's helping hand," The first voice said in a wise and deep tone. "Leave me with my guest now!"

"Yes master. I listen and I obey," The second voice said, then footsteps could be heard leaving the ancient room and then there was the sound of a heavy door closing.

"Now... are you going to tell me what I want to know?" The first voice said softly.

"No! I will never betray them!" A woman yelled.

"You will. In fact, I believe you know you are going to tell me all that I want to know and that your powers have already informed you of that. So why put up a fight?" The first voice said obviously smiling.

That sentence was followed by an intense moment of silence.

"Very well, if it will ease your conscience…" The first voice said sounding almost magnanimous.

And then the sound of a chained body being lifted, then transpassed by iron and a shrill scream filled the room, along with a macabre laughter.

**A Few weeks after**

"The right words at the right moment can change the course of history," Vertico mimicked. "Yeah right... if I was in that much pain I would say the first thing that popped into my head."

"I think Sini is going even more insane since he met this mystery man," Strong guy said scratching his head after looking at the map for the last five minutes, constantly turning it around.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that that shit is deep," Gorgeous Gorge said with a smirk.

"Will you all shut up? We need to find that girl," Rochus said.

Four of the Nasty Boys were in the middle of the wilderness. Mr. Sinister had given them specific coordinates to where to find the girl and even what to say. He made it clear that they were not to return without her.

"If you return without her, you will be the first on my weapon training list and somehow I don't think it will help neither your learning nor perfecting you shooting skill," Sinister had told them before they boarded the chopper.

**Meanwhile in New Orleans**

Belladonna was lying on her bed looking at one of the many pictures of him, the man she both hated and loved, but missed more than anything. She slowly closed her eyes to dream of him once more, when she suddenly heard a knock on her window. Her eyes widened as she saw who was on the other side, she got up and ran to the window and promptly opened it.

"Bonjour, mon cour," (1) Remy said with his usual grin.

"Remy!" Belladonna exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her head up against his chest.

Remy rolled his eyes, and then with a malicious grin he put his hands on her hips.

"Put on some weight Remy sees."

"Remy!" Belladonna protested, removing her head from his chest and looking straight into his red on black eyes, and then her eyes took a strange sweetness to them. "It is ok. I forgive you. Je t'aime mon amour." (2)

Then Belladonna closed her eyes and attempted to kiss him, Remy simply rolled his eyes again and walked passed her, saying "Yeah... me too," as he walked into her room.

He looked around and the only word that came to mind was "Prissy". The walls were a pale pink, the furniture was wood with pink and white flowers and such drawn on it; the lamp was a large, dark pink star with little stars cut in it, no doubt when she switched the light on at night, little stars would appear all over the ceiling. In contrast with such a girly, little girl decoration, there was a double bed with a white comforter and two bed side tables; both had wooden lamps on them and several pictures of Remy, at least three on each of them.

Remy laughed at the ones on the left. They were three pictures of children, Remy and Belladonna, in one of them- they couldn't be older than five. Belladonna was kissing Remy's cheek and he had the most disgusted expression on his face. Another one was of the two in costumes, it was probably Halloween, Belladonna was dressed as a princess and Remy as a prince, and once again the boy seemed disgusted by her. Then there was the one of the two of them in the pool, Remy was pushing her under water.

"Probably trying to kill the psycho," Remy thought.

He then looked at the ones on the right and it showed both of them in formal ware, since Belladonna was wearing a corsage, he assumed it was a prom picture. Then there was one of Remy coming out of the pool in his black swimming shorts. Another one that appeared to have been taken only a few minutes later, since Remy was still in his shorts and wet, he was now laying down drying in the sun. Finally the last picture, in a shrine to Remy LeBeau, was one that Belladonna had been holding, a close up of his face.

"Wow... cozy room…" Remy said trying to cover up his real thoughts.

"That's what you always said when ever you came in here…" Belladonna said as she passed him by, letting her hand rub against his ass. She walked sexily towards her bed and sat on it's edge crossing her legs.

It wasn't until now that Remy noticed what she was wearing, a white, silk night gown, that was quite tight on her upper body and showed a great deal of cleavage.

"…To make love to me," she finished, as she licked her lips slowly.

Remy smirked and walked towards her, Belladonna laid back as he laid on top of her looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you, Remy. I'm so glad you are here," Belladonna said as she closed her eyes and got ready for one of those kisses only Remy knew how to give. But when he took an awful long time to take action, she opened her eyes to see him laughing; she frowned deeply.

"What?" Belladonna snapped.

"You have to be the dumbest girl I have ever met," Remy said between laughs, causing Belladonna to flush in anger.

When she was about to say something, she saw Remy's figure disappear only to be replaced by another man's figure; he had black hair and wasn't nearly as attractive as Remy.

"I love you, Remy. I'm so glad you are here," The stranger mimicked in Belladonna's voice. "Pathetic, no wonder he ran away from you; you'd have to be a mentally challenged to marry you."

Belladonna was furious, and was ready to kill him, when he threw her a stack of photographs he kept in his trench coat. As Belladonna opened it she felt her anger re-directed.

"Who is this whore holding hands with MY Remy!" Belladonna roared, emphasizing the word 'my'.

"That my dear, is his girlfriend," The stranger said with a grin. "I guess he must have forgotten all about you."

'Yeah... twist that knife, baby,' Morph thought happily. He didn't like this blond, sure she was hot but everyone with a functional brain could see what she really was.

"Who ever this tramp may be I will kill her slowly and painfully!" Belladonna said as she crushed a few pictures.

"Use your brain, you blond bimbo. Do you really think I would come all the way to this hell hole, to have you do something my... associates and I could do ourselves!" Morph asked without a trace of amusement. "All you are going to do is..."

**Back at the Woods**

The four Nasty Boys had just found what they were looking for. In front of them was an abandoned military base; it had been there that Weapon X had gotten his metal skeleton. It had also been where the military had last heard of him, so here was to be if they hoped to find her. They got in and followed Sinister's instructions, heading directly to the computer room where the information was. They got there before she did, as planned. While Rockus looked in the computer, the other three looked for the hand written files. Rockus came up empty handed but the others didn't.

It was then that they heard the sound of adamantium cutting through the wall and a rectangular piece fell to the ground. A girl stepped forward, looking straight at the Nasty Boys; she unleashed her four claws and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey...we came in peace. Here we even looked for the file instead of you. We saved you some work," Rockus said as he took the files from Vertigo's hands and threw it at X-23.

"There isn't much. No recent news or even a place to go from here," Vertigo said as she glared at her team mate, she then looked at X-23 and watched the girl forge through it. "Good thing we know were he is," She said smiling.

X-23 froze, if they knew were he was what the hell were they doing here, and how did they know what she was looking for.

"Who are you?" X-23 asked, claws still out for the world to see.

"We are the Nasty Boys, but what you really should be asking is what we have to offer you," Gorgeous Gorge said smiling widely.

X-23 perked an eyebrow and asked "And what is that?"

"Him!" Vertigo said simply pointing at the picture of the file X-23 was holding.

X-23 was definitely giving them attention now; she wanted the man's head more than anything in her unhappy life. Revenge was the only thing that kept her alive, warm during the cold nights she spent sleeping under the stars, in the cold.

"And in exchange? You want..." She asked, though her expression was hard to determine what exactly she was thinking or feeling.

"Your help, in a thing or two. Nothing beyond your amazing capabilities," Gorgeous Gorge answered

**Back at the secret base**

"All is in motion master. One of them is on her way here as we speak. Everything is in motion, and going as planned with the second one as well," Mr. Sinister said, knowing his master would be happy to hear it.

"Wonderful. It took me a while to break her, but after a few stakes she sung like a canary," The mystery man said with a smile.

"When and were should I tell the Nasty Boys to collect the third one?" Mr. Sinister asked.

"The third one you are going to collect yourself, in a week, no need for plotting with this one. We are going to have some unexpected help. All you have to do is... be a nice, helping doctor," The mystery man explained looking Mr. Sinister straight in the eyes.

Sinister trembled before such angry, powerful eyes and asked trembling in fear. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Bonjour, mon cour." (1) Good mourning, my hart.

Je t'aime mon amour." (2) I love you my love.

This is the first crappy chapter of many to come. Write a review and tell me what you thought of it and how to improve it. You can also take a shoot at guessing who the obvious villain is.

Love, Anna


	2. Sugar Coated Lies

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

**Review answers**:

**Loneraven - **I hope you like this one too. And think that i updated soon enough.

**Flames101 - **Thank you, i'm glad you liked it. No i didn't make up the Nasty Boys, they are an actual team, they are Mr.Sinister's lackeys, if you are not aquainted with them i can tell you about their powers.

**2060mipy – **Thanks, i hope you like this chapter too. Bye

**aura – **Thanks. What is it that you don't understand? Feel free to ask away, i'm here to answer you.

**They-Call-Me-Orange –** Yeah ... Hex is one of the greatest writers out there. They will eventually meet and will probably get along. In the third chapter they will join, but you must read this one to understand how and why. Mystique is not playing a big role right now but she will later on. As for Irene... well... you must read and in some chapters you will understand what is up. Hope you like this chapter too.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Memories**_

_letter_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Sugar Coated Lies

* * *

Wanda was truly walking on clouds. She never thought that being in love would feel this good. Everyone had already noticed how she had changed. He had truly taught her how to laugh, how to love and to be loved. She trusted him with her secrets, desires and her heart.

'Nothing will go wrong Wanda. He will understand. You love the guy and he loves you. What's the worst thing that can happen?' Wanda shivered at the thought 'The worst would that he would leave her'

She walked towards the hotel were they always met. It wasn't that she was ashamed of him, and he wasn't ashamed of her either. They just didn't want the brotherhood to know that they were together; they would start to pester her about dating him. He would have even more problems than that, her father was his boss. They both knew that he wouldn't like it very much if he was aware that they were together.

She was worried about how he would react, after all they were young. She was about to turn eighteen and he wasn't even nineteen yet. There was also the fact that they had been dating for a little more than five months. This would change their lives forever. She hoped that he didn't freak out and leave her. She was already worried and scared enough as it was. The thought of going through this alone was unbearable.

'You have nothing to worry about Wanda. He is responsible and he has a lot to do with the situation. He will be supportive.' She thought, trying to convince herself. She then looked ahead and seen the hotel. She started to dread the moment of going in there. She started to walk slower.

'Who am I kidding? He is going to freak out, tell me off and abandon me.' Wanda thought 'Maybe I should wait a few more days. No Wanda, you were supposed to have told him when you picked up the test. Than a week later, and the week after that. Grow some balls woman.'

Wanda slightly cursed herself for being so afraid, but she had good reasons. John was always busy, if not with his job as a terrorist, then with his writing. She understood that he had a career that he loved. She knew that his occupations were important to him, but she really wished he had more time to spend with her. Right now, they only met once a week.

She was now at the reception desk. She asked for her usual room. She didn't noticed that her hands had become shaky. The man gave her her magnetic key card. She grabbed it and went to the elevator. As she got to the room and opened the door she started to feel sick. She was actually going to do it. There was no turning back now.

She started to make the arrangements. She had planned this carefully; a candle light dinner in the huge balcony, room service to prepare his favorite dishes and she had brought her own compilation of songs they both loved, like Nine Inch Nails and Godsmack.

'No turning back.' Wanda thought.

**Meanwhile in New Orleans**

"Here is my passaport, my I.D. and the money to pay for the ticket I called to reserve." Belladona said to the check in girl while depositing a suitcase.

The girl looked at the I.D. and the passport. She tagged the suitcase and the hand bag Belladonna had been carrying.

"Is this a business or leisure trip?" The girl asked her while she punched some keys on the computer.

"Leisure." Belladonna answered with a hard face.

"Here is a ticket for Upstate New York, Miss Boudreaux." The check in girl said as she handed her the ticket.

Belladonna grabbed it and rushed for the gate. She didn't know why she was rushing. She still had to wait for another hour but that was a good thing. She had to remind herself of what she had been told earlier.

"**_The girl isn't to be touched! My employer wants her alive and unharmed! If you so much as breathe on her... I will have the great satisfaction of killing you!"_**

Belladonna then remembered the photographs.

'Remy sure looked cozy with that tramp. Why would he sleep with her? She is ugly and fat. She can't even dress properly. They are together for over eight months now. He never stuck with a girl for more than a night. I was the only exception.' Belladonna thought angrily 'Alive, yes, no problem. But unharmed! That was asking to much of a woman who was being cheated on. I will make sure that whore remembers not to go anywhere near the man who belongs to me.'

It was then that she heard the boarding call. She got up and in less of five minutes she was aboard the plane.

**Back at the hotel**

St. John Allerdyce sat across from Wanda. He was eating and enjoying her company. He knew something was wrong with her. He always knew.

"What's the matter luv? You haven't touched your food yet." He asked as he leaned over the table slightly and looked deep into her eyes.

"It's... nothing. Just feeling a litle sick." Wanda muttered as she took a sip of her orange juice. She looked down. 'God! Please don't hate me after this Johnny.'

"Sick! You look fine, great even. Even more than usually, you look radiant." John said with a smille, as he gently lifted Wanda's chin for her to look into his eyes. "There is something different about you. I been noticing this for awhile. What is it?"

'This is it. The moment of truth.' Wanda thought as she slowly swallowed her juice. She got up, walked around the square table and sat on his lap. She then looked him deep in the eyes and french kissed him.

"I love you Johnny." She said. She smiled and gazed into his eyes. "Do you love me?'

"Of course I do, pretty witch." He answered with a grin.

"No Johnny, I mean do you really love me?" She asked seriously.

John's eyes widened as he thought 'There is no way... she can't know... shit and all was going so well.'

"Yeah!" John answered with an unusual seriousness.

Wanda went through her hand bag and removed an envelope from inside. She carefully picked up his hand and placed the envelope into his possession. John looked down, frighten. He opened it and with a deep breath read it. As soon as he finished it he gasped. It was a good thing he had been sitting down, otherwise he would have collapsed.

"Wanda... this is... great." John said with a forced smile "We are having a baby."

Wanda had expected a lot of words to come out of his mouth but these ones weren't on the list. She was not complaining. She was just surprised. She looked at him with a huge smile on her lips. She once again kissed him deeply, over and over again.

**On the shopper**

"Are we there yet?" X-23 asked bored out of her mind. She had been on that forsaken chopper for at least 5 hours.

"We will be landing in five." Vertigo anounced.

"Great." X-23 said while thinking 'I hope I'm not selling my soul to someone worse than Hydra.'

**Meanwille at the hotel**

After all the kissing, Wanda and John ended up in bed. They had made love several times but this one was by far the most intense. Wanda was now asleep on her side with one of her legs over both of John's. Her head was on his chest. John on the other hand was wide awake and with a frown on his face as he massaged Wanda's head.

He kept asking himself if he could really do this. Could he really be the father their baby would need? Could he really help Wanda through this?

Wanda woke up the next day alone. She wondered where John had gotten to. He had always stuck around for breakfast. Instead, she found a piece of paper sitting beside her. She picked it up and started to read.

_Hello love of my life. I had to run but I already paid for the room and the room service so don't worry about a thing. I'm also leaving you a check. Now you can buy the bridel dress of your dreams. We will marry in a week, since you will be already eighteen. Love John._

Wanda couldn't help but smile. She thought he was going to become terrified and tell her to have an abortion, but she was wrong.

'He loves me.' She thought innocently.

Little did she knew about life and of what lied ahead of hers.

**X-23 arrives**

Vertigo showed her to her room. It was quite big, had dark blue walls. It was two meters wide and two and a half meters tall. It had a built in wooden closet, with sliding doors. Her bed was two square meters. It was a canopy bed. Two beautiful, small tables stood on each side of her bed. There was also a rather large mirror. It was stuck on the wall near her dresser.

X-23 walked towards it. She was half expecting poisonous gas to come out of the drawers as she opened them. Instead on the first two drawers, she encountered sheets. The sheets were white, red, blue and black. The first was silk and the second was Egyptian cotton. Cotton blankets were in the third, while bedspreads lay in the fourth. Big beautiful comforters were in the last two. They were all the same colour as the sheets.

A fire place was fashioned in the south of the room. X-23 neared it. Three steps stood in her way. She walked down towards it. A blue couch about two meters long sat in the middle of the room. A gorgeous wooden glass coffee table lay in front of the couch. The carpet appeared to be a mixture of white and black.

There was also a door on the right side. She walked near it. Her right hand's claws unleashed. She didn't want to take any chances. While she turned the knob she encountered something that was not an enemy. A large tub was placed in the middle of the room. A shower head and a big sink stood next to it. She slowly entered this room. She glanced around and noticed more steps. They led to a toilet. All the facilities were white with wood on them. Why someone would go to all this trouble for her puzzled X-23.

She then opened the cabinets. The one closer to the shower had towels. They were the same colours as the sheets. The other one had things like tampons, shampoo, conditioner, liquid soap and several bottles of unrecognizable things. She picked up one. The label stated: "Cream de la mer the best skin mosteraiser in the world". This whole bathroom was filled with items she would need. She shrugged she had never had any of this stuff before. She remembered seeing some of it in the rooms at the X-mansion. It was all odd to her.

She opened the last cabinet and found a small box. This one had lips etched on the lid. She opened it up. The box was divided into three categories. The first part held lip pencils. The middle one contained various tubes of lipstick, and the right section carried different lip glosses. She put the box back and noticed another. She grabbed it while shrugging. She didn't know what to think. This box was bigger than the last one. Ice blue eyes had been sketched onto the lid. She opened it and marvelled her eyes at all the beautiful colours that she saw. The box was divided into five. The box held eye pencils, mascara, and eye shadow. The part that held the eye shadow was quite large. Some of the make up glittered, while some was just plain. She gazed at the last part of the box. It contained cotton, lotion and whitening pounder.

X-23 closed the box and the drawers. She then looked at the glass shelves over the wooden surface. The shelves held several bottles of perfume. She sniffed a few. She had to admit that she liked the scents, but she couldn't bring herself to use them. Her nose was way too sensitive.

X-23 ran towards the bed and with a swift movement. She jumped up and landed on her back. She stood still for a few minutes enjoying the soft bed. She never had one before. In fact, she never had anything like this before. She closed her eyes and started to relax. However her thoughts kept drifting to him. He was the reason why she existed. She grinned as she thought about the things she wanted to do to him. Her revenge would be most delicious.

**At the X-mansion**

Rogue sat on her bed, writing on her diary. She was listening to Lacuna Coil's Comalies album. It was one of her favourites. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her window. She didn't have to look to know who it was. She got up and stepped towards it. She smiled as she watched him beg with his eyes. He wanted her to open the window. She decided to throw him a bone and did so.

"Bonjour, mon coeur." (1) Remy said flashing a smile instead of his usual grin.

"Hey swamp rat." Rogue answered him, kissing him deeply.

"You know... no matter how many times you do dat Cherie it never gets old." Remy spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist and conducted her towards her bed.

They collapsed there. Remy lying on top of Rogue, covering her face with sweet, passionate kisses. Rogue's hands met his as they started to wander underneath her shirt.

Since she had learned to control her powers, Rogue relaxed a bit in every way. She didn't hate Jean anymore, of course there were still not similar. She could also wear what she wanted. The gloves were no longer necessary. She even had the best boyfriend she could ask for. In short, she was happier. She had started a relationship with Remy a long while before she had taken control. In fact, she had given up hoping to touch another human being until she met him. He pushed her to practice and he was the one she chose to practice with. He had been supportive, sensitive and understanding when she needed him. He had even been hard on her when it was necessary. Remy had also demostrated himself as someone she could trust with her life, her secrets and more importantly with her heart.

Remy removed his hands from Rogue. He smiled but she could see that her actions had hurt him.

"Remy... Ah..." Rogue began.

"Remy understands. You need more time. Remy will wait for you to be ready, just... take your time. De last t'ing Remy wants is for you to do somet'in' you don't want." He said getting himself off her.

Rogue shivered at his use of third person. She knew that he using that was his way of shielding himself from rejection and pain.

"It's not that Ah don't want to... Ah do! It's just that... Ah'm scared." Rogue said as she looked down. She knew what he was going to ask next.

"Of what? De faire amour?" Remy said while smiling. It was a smile she had never seen before. "Chérie... dat's no t'ing to be scared of. Its somet'in' natural. A way of showing love to anot'er human being. A way of showing passion for someone else. Dat is all." Remy said as he kneeled in front of her. He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face.

Rogue smiled shyly as she felt herself blush. Hearing him say that he loved her, wanted her, and how he wanted to make love to her this openly made her feel special. She remembered who she was speaking to. Remy had charmed the pants of a lot of girls in the past, and there was no way he loved them. Why was she an exception?

"Yeah! Ah guess yah'd know all thaht stuff. No one falls in love more than you do." Rogue sneered. Her face hard, her cold bitch mask back on. She wouldn't be used; never again. She had enough of that with Mystique, Irene, the Professor and everyone else.

Remy was taken back with the way she answered. It made him feel as if she didn't trust him, but honestly, who could blame her?

"Remy knows dat he brought that one upon himself but... Remy have to say dat yer words were a bit cold chérie." He said as his eyes started to water "Je t'aime mon amour. Dat is de truth, and it is scary because Remy never felt dis way about anyone."

Rogue looked deep into his red on black eyes. Somehow, they seemed more beautiful. When he was sad, the red seemed to catch fire and the black darkened slightly. It was then that she realized something. This was Remy, the man she loved and wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Ever since he met her, he had turned down every girl that asked him out, just so he could be with her; a girl that he couldn't touch. He was her boyfriend, her best friend and her confident. She would be lying if she said that she didn't want him in that way. He was beautiful. He possessed a perfect face with the most beautiful eyes in the world. Not to mention, he had the body of a living god.

"You are rahte. Ah'm sorry. Ah love yah Remy." Rogue whispered as she watched him smile. His smile was more than enough to drown her thoughts away.

In a pure act of happiness, Remy's mouth claimed Rogue's, and the unexpected happened; letting them both experience the supreme bliss as their bodies became one.

* * *

That was it boys and girls, hope you enjoyed it and review, let me know what you think and any ways you think the story can get any better, i'm also taking advices on how to improve my writing so... free advices would be good.

Next chapter: Lots of things will happen, and let me just say that shit will hit the fan...


	3. The end of happiness

**Disclaime-** I own nothing.

**Review answers**:

**Loneraven –** You did a wonderful job my friend. Yeah... me too but... if they didn't there would be no more story. Well thank you i'm trying to improve. I'm updating so... do it too .

**They-Call-Me-Orange –** Yeah it really is, I love Cristina Scabbia, she has an amazing voice. The previous chapter is just so you can understand this one basically, since this one is going to be filled with drama. The parts about X? How do you advice me to make them clearer? Please let me know.

**2060mipy –** No problem but don't thank me just yet. There is a storm coming over Romy land and it won't be pretty. Read on.

**MidniteAngelGoth –** I'm glad you like it. The revenge thing is about to get worst. I'm glad you like the drama because I'm about to take it up a nudge.

**Thriller, aka. blondi** – I'm glad you are liking it. The Jonda is... a bit complicated. Read on to know more. Belladonna is Gambit's wife in the comics, if you need to know more about her just let me know, i send you a link to a great site. And thank you for reviewing my one-shot. Yeah Hex is the best at what she does.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

_**Letters**_

Thank you all, you rock and i hope you enjoy the chapter and review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 –** The end of happiness

* * *

Wanda looked at the clock. It was now a little after five. She was sitting in her room. Her door was locked so that no one could bother her as she gazed at her bridal dress. She hung it up in the door of her closet and placed the shoes she bought directly under it. She couldn't believe that she had picked such a girly dress. She had never pictured herself as the marrying type, and even if she did get married, she never expected it to be in a white dress. As she looked at it, she decided that it was the right choice. It was absolutely beautiful. Her thoughts drifted back to the day she bought it. She had purchased it merely a week before. 

_Wanda didn't know how much wedding dresses cost but she believed that two thousand dollars was way too much. As she entered the bridal store, she received a few looks from the sales women. She promptly shook it off and started looking around. She was trying to find a dress that she liked. She never thought she would find it, in fact she had already thought of something to wear. She would wear simple black pants and a blood red top. However, as soon as she looked at it, it was love at first sight._

_The dress was perfect. It had a bell like bottom with white silk underneath. It had white lace over it and the top was a beautiful scarlet corset. The corset had a few strings that tied in the front. As soon as she tried it on she knew it that it was the one she wanted. Fortunately the money that John had left her was more than enough to pay for it._

_Wanda stepped out of the dressing room and carried the dress all the way to the register._

"_I'm taking it!" Wanda stated simply._

_One of the sales women looked at her with a frown and said "It's quite expensive and we don't do refunds. Are you sure?"_

"_Positive! But maybe I should talk to the manager of this store. You know... just to ask him if it's store policy for the sales women to not only be rude but also try to talk people out of buying here." Wanda said, shooting daggers at her._

"_Right this way ma'am." The other sales woman said trying to silence Wanda "It will be a thousand and two hundred dollars. May I interest you in a pair of shoes?" The woman asked as she placed the dress in a box and wrapped a red ribbon around it._

"_No thank you. There isn't any here that I like. I bet I can find some in a store were the sales people aren't so rude." Wanda sneered as she picked the box up and gave the sales woman the money. As she left, she continued to glare at the rude sales woman._

_Wanda walked around for a little while longer until she found a great shoe store. She peeked inside and saw some beautiful shoes. They were more of a sandal than a shoe. The heel was about six centimetres and had a thick white strap around the toe area. There was two silk strings to tie around the ankles. She picked up the shoes and approached the salesman. She asked for a size of her one. The salesman nodded and went to the back of the store to retrieve it. _

"_That will be sixty dollars ma'am."_

_Wanda once again paid the woman and left the store with one more bag._

Today was the day Wanda and John were to be married. Wanda was happy beyond description. She hurried taking a shower and getting dressed. As soon as she was finished, she started to pack her bags. She looked around her bedroom and said her silent goodbyes to the place she had called home for so long.

**At the X-mansion**

Rogue looked at the package before her. She smiled at it. Ever since she and Remy had become intimate, he had continuously sent her flowers and gifts. She opened it and her eyes came across a box of chocolates and a letter. She stared at the letter and read it.

**_Mon chérie, meet me at the Moonlight hotel at eight PM. I can't wait to be with you once more mon amour._**

Rogue smiled. She couldn't wait. She raced up the stairs to her bedroom to find something to wear. She wanted to look sexy for her beau.

She went through her entire wardrobe and finally decided on a long, black velvet skirt that went to the floor, a V cut black, cotton blouse, a purple tank top underneath it, and a silk, black strap around her neck with a silver cross. Underneath she wore black silk stockings, a black corset that held the stockings up and panties to match. She decided to go with her black army boots. She then applied her dark eye shadow and eye liner along with her dark purple lipstick.

**At the secret base**

X-23 was lying in her bed. She was unusually tired. Her boss Mr. Sinister had been very hard on her. He was stricter with her than he was with his other lackeys. He seemed to use them as her practice targets. She was awoken at eight am and had little time to get dressed. She was forced into the gym working her ass off when she was still sleepy. If she stopped for a second he would just say things to piss her off.

"_If you keep slacking off like that he will wipe the floor with you."_

X remembered him saying that the very first day that she was there.

"_Sure stop for a moment, I'm sure that if you ask nicely he will give you a five minute break during your fight." _

She had worked hard every single day since she got there. She worked harder than she had ever worked when she was in the Hydra headquarters. No matter how hard she worked, it was never enough. He had even told her this.

"_I'm receiving two guests today. They are staying here, with us and I don't want you to upset them in any way. I'm sure you understand the consept of fair play." Sinister said with a smirk._

"_Fair play? Are we competing?" X-23 asked with a perked eyebrow._

_Mr. Sinister simply smilled at her and left her alone with her thoughts._

X-23 reflected on what she was going to do. She knew she was supposed to play nice and treat them as team members, but she kept in mind why she was there in the first place. She was there to find his whereabouts. It was now that she she thought of the strategy. She wouldn't try to be nice to those girls. After all, the nasty boys were supposed to be her team members aswell and she sure wasn't being kind to them. She was just going to live through the missions that Sinister gave her. She would work hard and make sure those girls didn't get her kicked off the team before she could find Weapon X.

**Eight O'clock at the Moonlight Hotel**

Rogue stood in the main hallway. She was amazed at the size of the hotel. From her point of view she could see at least thirty floors above her, and if she were to look down she would see what appeared to be many living rooms. She approached the stairs and looked down. She could see a huge fountain with orange and blue lights underneath it, making it even more spetacular.

Rogue made her way to the reception desk.

"Excuse meh, could you inform me if Mr. Remy LeBeau is already here? He is expecting meh." Rogue spoke looking straight at the thin, impotent figure in front of her.

"Certainly miss." The man said as he punched a few keys into his computer. He picked up the phone and dialled a number. He stood there silently as he awaited someone to pick it up.

Rogue stood there impatiently. She stared at him. He started to speak.

"Le bon soir madame. Il y a fille ici. Doit-elle monter?" (1) The receptionist asked. His voice was low and his back was turned to Rogue so she wouldn't understand a word he was saying.

The man then turned back to her. He smiled and started to speak. "He said you could come up. His room is 305. Third floor."

Rogue smiled back and went to the nearest elevator. She punched the number and with butterflies in her stomach waited for the door to open. As soon as it did she directed herself to the room seeing it at the end of the hall.

With every step she took, she started to breathe more deeply. She didn't know why she was so nervous, after all he had seen everything a week before. After what seemed like an eternity to her she was finally at the room. She knocked on the door. Only a few seconds later the door opened. Rogue's jaw dropped. Infront of her was a pretty looking blonde girl. She had blue eyes and ruby lips. She was curvy and voluptuous.

Rogue looked at the woman. She couldn't have been much older than she was. She folded her arms. She felt very uncomfortable. The girl was a tad taller than her and she kept staring at her. It wasn't a look but more of a glare.

"Ah'm sorry... This is probably the wrong room." Rogue said with an apologetic smile. She turned to leave, but was stopped by the girl's words.

" Non... ce n'est pas. Vous êtes la marche qui date mon fiancé.." (2) the girl asked.

"Excuse meh? Lady Ah don't know anythin' about yoah fiancé, but Ah can tell you foah sure that you definitely have the wrong gal. Ah have a boyfriend." Rogue said looking deep into the woman's piercing blue eyes.

"Oui... son nom est Remy.. Remy LeBeau !"(3) The woman exclaimed. She looked at Rogue from head to toe. She then stepped out of the room and started to circle Rogue as an animal around their prey.

"Whaht!" Rogue roared. She had endured the other woman walking around her for over four minutes. Now it was making her both nervous and angry. 'That bastard... I can't believe he called me to introduce me to his... fiancé!'

"Rien. J'étais juste demandant quel Remy a-t-il vu dans vous." (4) The woman stated with a smirk. She thought about what she was about to do to Rogue. Just thinking about it made her feel all warm inside. "Vous n'êtes pas la femme la plus élégante que j'ai vue, ni le plus beau. Donc je devine ou vous avez une grande personnalité ou vous êtes une prostituée vraiment bizarre." (5)

Rogue grabbed the other woman's arm and forced her to look at her in the eyes. "Enough with th' name calling, yah blonde bimbo. Now why don't we wait foah Remy and hear whaht he has to say about this?" she suggested

"Tres bien." (6) Belladonna said as she made her way inside the room and sat on the couch.

Rogue waited for her to sit before going in. She neared the blonde and sat on the couch across from her. They both glared at each other and waited for the Cajun to arrive.

**In the Green Oasis Hotel**

Wanda was sitting in bed. John was an hour late. It wasn't like him to be late. She was beginning to worry about him. What if he got hurt? What if he had an accident? What if her father had found out about them? Wanda couldn't bear thinking about such things. She went to the mini bar and took a bottle of water and started to drink it. She glanced at the clock every three seconds. She couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him.

**Back at the Moonlight Hotel**

The girls stared at each other, shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. It was then that they heard Remy yelling at someone in the hallway and then the sound of someone running towards the bedroom. Belladonna smirked at Rogue as she fixed her dress so it showed more cleavage.

"Ah thought Ah'm th' kinky whore." Rogue sneered as she looked at the door. She gripped the sofa, causing her nails to turn whiter. 'You bettah have a good explanation foah this Remy.'

"Qu'avez-vous vous dit la moufette ?(7)" Belladonna spoke as she stood up. Her eyes had started to glow pink.

Rogue was a bit frightened about her display of her abilities. However, she didn't let it show. She turned her hands into fists. "Whaht? Not only are you stupid but deaf too!"

As Belladonna was about to stike her, the door opened up and a cajun was revealed. Remy was still catching his breath as his eyes lay on the people in the room.

Belladonna walked towards him and smiled "Bonjour amoureux. Ça va?" (8)

"Que faites-vous ici?" (9) Remy growled, looking as if he was about to kill her.

"Défendre mon amour de se. Vous étiez sur le point de faire quelque chose que vous seriez plus en retard désolé." (10) Belladonna uttered and then she kissed him deeply.

Remy pushed her away only to witness a rare event that tore him up inside. The rogue was crying.

"Is she yoah fiancé!" Rogue demanded trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears. There was no hiding her sadness. Her tears were flowing like a river.

"Rogue... let me explain." Remy begged as he tried to get near her. He felt her hand collide with his face.

"Ah trusted you. Ah love you. And... yah do this to meh." Rogue exclaimed; sadness and anger obvious in her voice. "Fuck you Remy! And yoah explanations!"

Rogue then left the room, running. Her make-up was smeared from all of the tears she had shed. As she punched the button of the elevator she saw Remy running after her, and his fiancé running after him. The door closed and the last thing she heard and saw was Remy crying and begging for forgiveness. As the elevator reached the hall Rogue hurried out the hotel. She held her face down so that no one could see her crying. She caught the first taxi she saw.

"Where are you going litle girl?" The cabby asked turning around slightly.

"Ah don't know. Home... Ah guess. Thaht's th' Xavier Institute." Rogue said as she wiped some of the tears off her face only for some more to fall.

"Had a rough day little girl?" The cabby asked.

"Yeah... Ah guess yuh could say thaht. Ah just found out mah boyfriend is engaged." Rogue said lifting her head.

"What a shame... a nice, pretty girl like you." Tha cab driver commented while shaking his head. "But hey, you will see, when you get home your mom will cheer you up."

Rogue laughed at that "Mah mom is going to cheer meh up! That is rich. Mah mom is... dead."

"Sorry." The cabbie said as he fixed the review mirror so he could take a better look at Rogue.

"Yeah... mah life is a piece of crap. Lately everyone seems to be lying to meh." Rogue said. She looked down so she could hide more of her tears.

"That is sad." The cab driver said as he pulled up his taxi a block away from the institute.

"Do you know a place where there is no such thing as a lie?" Rogue questioned lifting her head. She noticed that the fat man was morphing into a slim teenager

"Actually I do. I'm currently living in a place that carries no lies. It ain't as glamorous as your X-mansion, but what you see is what you get." The boy said. Rogue's eyes widened.

"You... You..." She stuttered.

"I'm a mutant like you. And I guarantee you, where I am living there is no bullshit. You work hard but no one will stab you in the back." Morph said as he smiled warmly. 'At least there you know where danger lies.'

Rogue was having an inner struggle. Could she do it? Could she leave everyone behind? Sure, her brother would miss her, and Logan would miss her. Kitty would miss her too but then again she probably would forget her soon enough. Maybe no one would miss her.

"I understand, you want to go back to your friends, and probably Remy too. I mean I'm sure you still love him even though he is with his wife now. You want him to look you up. After all look at what he did. He made you soft and vulnerable. I truly do understand." Morph said, trying to hide his mischievous smirk.

Rogue's face hardened at the thought of Remy and Belladonna. Her eyes burned with hate. She looked at Morph ."Take meh to th' mansion now. Ah need to pick up mah stuff before we go." She muttered in a cold tone.

Morph smirked as he took the cab towards the X-mansion gates.

**Back at the Green Oasis Hotel**

Wanda glared at the clock. John was five hours late and she was about to have a nervous break down. She called his cellphone and she verified that it was turned off. She then called reception and asked if there was a message for her. Of course the answer was no. She was really getting worried. She called every single hospital, clinic and even the morgue in Bayville. She was relieved that he was in neither. However, her worry still remained. She was getting sick of waiting for him. She stood up and left the room to go look for him. Over two hours later she still had no clue of his whereabouts. She had looked all over Bayville.

Love is a tricky thing. We all look for it but when we finally find it, most of us wish we didn't. This was exactly what happened with Wanda. Before love, she was a cold and distant person. She hexed anyone who neared her. Perhaps she should have never let down her walls.

Wanda was concentrated on finding John. She was now passing by the X-mansion. She paused as she heard a girly, annoying giggle. She rolled her eyes. Wanda turned to tell who ever it was to shut up or else face the wrath of a hex bolt. It was then that she saw him and... her. John and Amara. She saw her John kissing Amara "Please call me princess" Aquila's neck. He was so concentrated that he didn't even notice her. Wanda snarled and hexed the gate towards them. Amara glanced up and turned into her fiery form. She pushed John out of the way and melted the gate the best she could.

"Hey you psycho! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Amara demanded.

Wanda didn't answer her. She sighed and simply hexed the girl into a near by tree, rendering her unconscious.

"Care to explain why I was waiting for you, while you were here, making out with her!" Wanda shouted with tears forming in her eyes.

"Wanda can I at least get a chance?" John cried as a bubble of blue light surrounded his body.

"No!" Wanda interrupted him. Her voice was harsh and comanding "Johnny boy, you don't get a chance to ask or explain or bullshit with me."

They stared at each other causing an uncomfortable silence. The only way to describe it would be the calm before the storm.

"How long?" Wanda questioned as a river of tears flowed from her saphire eyes.

"Two months." John replied as he watched Wanda shake her head "Before we met."

Wanda's head snapped up looking into those two blue lagoons that he called eyes. She couldn't believe this. She sighed once more and hexed him towards Amara, making him also fall into unconsciousness.

**A few hours later**

Wanda was at the door of an abortion clinic. The clinic was well known to people thanks to the amount of protestors that surrounded it. It looked different from what she thought an abortion clinic would look like. It looked like a regular building. She sighed and knew there was no way there would be a billboard flashing the words "Angel Factory". She stepped in and quietly walked to the entrance. She tried to avoid the protestors as much as possible. She already felt horrible enough. She then reached the door and walked in, closing the large door behind her.

She walked towards the receptionist and asked her if there was someone there that could help her. The receptionist nodded and said that they were only finishing up with another girl. A few minutes later she heard a shrill scream and a woman crying.

Wanda sat down in the waiting room. Suddenly, the door opened and a man walked in. He sat down beside her.

"Look if you are one of those protestors I suggest you go away. I'm not in the mood for a pro life lecture." Wanda uttered with hate and anger in her voice.

"No Miss Maximoff, I'm not a protester, I'm a doctor. My name is Dr. Nathaniel Essex and I think that I can do a better job helping you than my young colleague there." The strange man stated as he pointed at the "Doctor" that couldn't be much older than herself. A woman stood beside him. She was pale and bleeding a small bit.

"I take that back. I KNOW that i can do a better job than he can. Not to mention that I have better conditions, an actual degree in medecine and instruments." The doctor spoke. He emphasized the word know.

"Yeah... well I don't have a lot of money, so... I guess you are going to ask for something in return..." Wanda said in a low ton of voice. She stared at the ground.

"Right you are. I will ask for you assistance in a few things but nothing out of your capabilities. I will also help you develop and control your powers better. So you see, it's a win/win situation." Nathaniel said with a friendly smile on his unusual face.

Wanda eyed him suspiciously, and stood up. "So... how do we do this?"

* * *

(1)Good evening ma'am. There is a girl here. Should she come up? 

(2)No... it isn't. You are the tramp that is dating my fiancé.

(3)Yes... his name is Remy... Remy LeBeau!

(4)Nothing. I was just wondering what Remy saw in you.

(5)You aren't the most elegant woman I have seen, nether the most beutiful. So i'm guessing ither you have a great personality or you are a really kinky whore.

(6)Very well

(7)What did you say you skunk?

(8)Hello lover. How are you?

(9) What are you doing here?

(10) Defending my love from himself. You were about to do something that you would be sorry later.

That was it. Very dramatic non? I hope you enjoyed it and will review letting me know what you thought.

Question time:

Should I make Wanda have an abortion or not?

You chose I write!


	4. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing.

**Review answers**:

**They-Call-Me-Orange – **Belladonna was the real Belladonna and John was the real John, and yes the new girls are Wanda and Rogue. I respect your ideas but I for one was raised pro-choice, not that in normal circumstances I would go off and make an obortion, but anyways, as for the baby you have to read on and find out. Rogue is feeling bad but Remy will feel a bit worst lol I hope you are well and that you enjoy this. Also I have to say that your review was one of the coolest I have ever read.

**Loneraven – **I think you will like this chapter and that I exceed your expectations. Hope you think this was soon enough.

**Midnight – **Read the chapter and then tell me what you think. And please don't hate me. I shall make it all ok... later.

**NaijaStrawberrie – **Thank you. I hope you like this chapter too. Johnny has been a bad boy, but then again if he wasn't there wouldn't be a fic so... just sit back and enjoy the ride, but know that I'm a Jonda fan, a huge one.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

«Telepatic conversations»

_Flashbacks_

_**Dream**_

Anyways, read and please do review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – New Beginnings

* * *

Rogue was sitting in the back seat of the stolen cab. Her new home was already in eye range. The trunk was filled with her suitcases. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered what happened when she went to pick them up. 

_Morph dropped her off in front of the institute's gate. She got out of the car and walked over to the computer. She removed her glove. She pressed her thumb against the computer pad and the gate opened. She turned back to the car and then got in telling him to drive all the way until he reached the mansion door. Rogue once again stepped out of the car and walked towards the door. She walked in leaving the institute's key on the nearest table._

_She walked upstairs to her room. Kitty was there and she was confused about why Rogue was packing. She kept trying to ask the Goth what was going on but she just ignored the girl's cries. Kitty sighed. Rogue wasn't going to listen. A smile curved upon her lips. Rogue would listen to someone. Kitty left the room in search of Rogue's brother._

_By the time they got there Rogue had already lined up three filled suitcases and was loading a backpack._

"_Rogue! Vat is going on! Vhere are you going!" Kurt asked as he rubbed the sleep right out of his eyes._

"_I'm leaving!" Rogue stated simply, not even bothering to look at him. Kurt's eyes widened and his lip started to quiver._

"_Vhere are you going?" He repeated. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. Rogue couldn't leave him here. They were supposed to be a family. _

"_As far away from here as possible." Rogue muttered. She spoke with no emotion in her voice. It was if she had given up and stopped caring._

"_Like...Why?" Kitty asked with a frown. "Did like, you and Gambit had like a fight and like broke up! Cause me and Lance have them all the time and we always end up getting back together." Kitty spoke with her most persuasive voice._

_Rogue laughed at that. She finally looked at her room-mate and her brother in the eyes. They both gasped at what they saw. Her make up was running. She had been crying. They had never seen her like this. She looked so weak and so fragile. Whatever happened between Rogue and Remy had a lasting effect on her. She never seemed to be human, mortal or emotional. Now, she looked dead and empty. She looked as if she found out who Risty really was all over again. _

"_Goodbye." Rogue whispered as she passed them. Her bags followed her in the air. She was using the telekinesis that she borrowed from Jean awhile back. _

_As she walked by, all the students stopped and stared at her, whispering things. At the end of the hall she saw the two star students, Jean Grey and Scott Summers, holding hands. As soon as they noticed that Rogue was looking at them, Jean removed her hand, which caused Scott to give her a strange look. _

"_Rogue what is going on? Where are you going?" Jean demanded as she stood in front of the Southern girl. _

"_I'm leaving." Rogue announced, looking at Jean._

_Jean opened her mouth to say something but ended up closing it again. 'It's because of me and Scott probably... but how did she find out!' Jean thought with sorrow. ._

_«It's not because of you two! And Ah hate to burst your bubble but everyone knows! Ah just wahnt tah ask yuh one thing, take care of him. » Rogue projected into Jean's mind as she moved the redhead out of the way and continued walking. _

_As she walked by Scott at the end of the hall, she simply muttured a "Take care of yoahself" to him. With silence, she finally exited the mansion doors. _

_As she was half way towards the cab she sensed someone behind her. The smell of cigars gave him away. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Logan. _

"_Where are you goin' Stripes?" Wolverine questioned. _

_Rogue looked back, knowing he wasn't going to let her leave. She smiled and hugged him. She sighed as she removed one of her gloves. She grasped the back of his neck. Logan collapsed. _

"_Sorry." Rogue whispered.._

'Tahme to start over!' Rogue thought as she heard the voices of the mansion pleading her not to go. One tiny voice said something in the back of her head.

"Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je suis désolé.." (1)

**At the Acolytes base**

Remy walked into the base. Hatred was emanating from every single inch of him. A blonde was following closely behind him. He tried desperately to lose her in traffic but the psycho did everything to follow him. She skipped red lights, drove in the sidewalks, and almost ran over people, all the while trying to call him in his mobile. He was the definition of anger right now. She was the reason that he might never get back together with the love of his life.

"Remy... look at dis one. Isn't it beautiful! I will look great in it, but we need to discuss de date. I was t'inkin of Valentine's Day. So many celebrities are marrying on dat date..." Belladonna kept saying as she followed him to his room, carrying a bridel magazine.

Remy had tears running down his face as he thought of Rogue. She must have been feeling terrible. She had gotten the wrong idea and he needed to explain. Belladonna had probably filled her head with lies. He hated that woman. He wanted her to disappear from the earth. He never wanted to see her again. He never wanted to hear her voice again. He needed to do something, but he wasn't sure what.

As he reached his room, Remy opened the door. He slammed it shut. Remy went straight to the phone and dialled Rogue's number. He slowly sat on his bed while he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" answered Kitty's voice. She didn't seem so perky as always. Something in her voice told him that something had happened.

"Is Rogue dere?" Remy asked with a whisper.

"No! She like left because of you! What did you like do to her?" Kitty demanded. Remy could hear someone talking in the background. It sounded like several people were fighting over the phone. Suddenly, another voice came on.

"What did you do to Rogue, you bastard?" Scott exclaimed, his words iced with anger. He sighed and attempted to ask about Rogue again. However, another fight ensued and someone else spoke on the phone.

"Vhatever you did to my sister, you can be sure I vill make you pay for it!" Kurt yelled. Before Remy could say anything else, another voice came on. He groaned.

"I hope, for your sake, that you sleep with one eye open because I will be paying you a visit and know this, I'm the best at what I do." Logan snarled. Remy swallowed hard as he heard Logan hang up. He looked down at the phone and noticed it was glowing pink. He watched as it rose up in the air and smashed against the wall.

"I...will... not... stand... by... as... you... talk... to... dat... bitch!" Belladonna said slowly as she squeezed the sides of her skirt until her finger tips were white. "You are MINE!"

Remy got up, his head low. He stood in front of Belladonna. He looked up at her. He wished his eyes could burn holes right through the wretched woman. He grabbed her arms with all of his strength and pushed her up against the wall.

"Don't you ever say anything about her! Understand!" Remy yelled as he shoker, he then removed her watch and charged it "Becouse if you do..." he then tru the watch in the air and it blow up, not leaving a single trace of it's existence "I will kill you!"

**Back at the Green Oasis hotel**

Wanda walked in the hotel and picked up her stuff. 'Good thing I had already packed.' Wanda thought with a roll of her eyes.

As she was about to leave she noticed a copy of one of John's books. He had written two until now. She picked it up and shoved it in her purse. And walked out. She had a lot of work to do and a person to screw over.

**Acolyte's base**

John was lying in his bed. He was confused. He loved Wanda but he loved Amara too. He knew that he couldn't keep them both and every fiber in his body said that being with Wanda was a bad idea but he couldn't help but to get attached to her, to fall even deeper in love with her.

There was no way Wanda would give him another chance and he could easily get Amara back. All he would have to do would be come up with another lie. However, that would be too easy. The thing he hated about Amara was that she was too easy to lie to. She always forgave him. He liked that she was never mad at him, but he hated it at the same time.

Sure he loved her, but thoughts of Wanda clouded his judgement. He wanted them both. He wanted to have both Amara and Wanda. He knew in his heart who he really wanted. Who he wanted was Wanda. However, it seemed that fate had made the choice for him. Maybe it was all for the best he thought as he drifted into a deep sleep.

**_John woke up and by his side laid Wanda. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping, with her hair all messy. He couldn't help but smile. He noticed the sparkling ring on her finger. They were married now._**

**_He looked at the clock, it was half past ten. She should already be up. He kissed her on the forehead slightly and whispered her name. She stirred a little but kept on sleeping. He grinned and kissed her on the lips. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open. _**

"_**And how is my love today?" Wanda asked as she rolled over into him, covering his face with kisses.**_

"_**Very... very good." John said smiling as Wanda placed her legs on each of his sides.**_

"_**Mommy... Daddy..." John heard someone say.**_

"_**I guess he is up. We do this later tonight." Wanda said as she got off her husband.**_

**_At that moment a five year old boy ran into the room and jumped into bad, hugging John. The boy had saphire eyes like his mother, and orange hair like him. His skin colour and features were also very similar to John's._**

"**_I love you daddy. I want to be just like you when I grow up." The boy announced with a smile._**

"_**What's your name?" John asked as he looked at the boy.**_

**_He grinned. Suddenly, it felt as if a fog was swallowing him whole. He could still hear the child say "My name is…" and then nothing. _**

**_John turned left, Wanda was still there. She smiled but then that smile that John loved so much turned into a frightening smirk. He gasped as he witnessed Wanda's hand raise in the air only to slam against his stomach. He looked down and saw a dagger buried in his flesh._**

"**_That is for what you did to me. It hurts doesn't it!" He hear Wanda say but then she too was engulfed by fog. She disappeared. _**

**_John looked at his stomach and whimpered as the blood from inside him flowed onto the clean bed sheets. He felt so weak. He knew he was about to die. Now he couldn't see anything except for a light at the end of the tunnel. Then… _**

...he woke up.

**Later on at the secret base**

Rogue has arrived a few hours ago. She had gone straight to her room. Morph has been kind enough to show it to her.

It had purple walls and a green ceiling. All the furniture was black and had a Japanese feel to it. The double bed was very low and it had two bed side tables, a dresser with bed sheets, and many comforters.

There was also a fireplace and a few dark purple couches separated from the rest of the room by a few steps. In front of them was a glass coffee table and directly under it, was a carpet in several shades of the same colour. From her private living room there was two doors, one for her private bathroom, and the other was a walk in closet. Rogue went in and examined them both.

The bathroom was all white and had black facilities. It had cabinets, two sinks, a hydro massage tub, and a toilet. Inside the cabinet was everything she could need, from shampoo, to tampons, to moisturisers and hairdryers.

That walk in closet was truly exceptional, it had all white walls and floor along with very large black shelves and drawers. They all formed a U. In the middle was a vanity mirror and directely under it there were several more drawers, filled with make-up.

"Humn... Rogue!" Morph called as he poked his head inside of the Southern Goth's room.

"Yeah..." Rogue mumbled as she exited the walk in closet.

"The newbie is here and Sinny said that you should join us in the planning room in ten, to meet the rest of the guys." Morph announced as he perked an eyebrow at the scarf that Rogue was holding.

Rogue noticed his expression and perked an eyebrow as well.

"Ah'm still settling in... unpacking." She spat with a roll of her eyes. "Ah will be there Morph. Bye."

"You know something Rogue... you are not a bombshell but you are kind of cute... for a freak that is." Morph commented with a smirk. He quickly closed the door before the hairbrush Rogue threw could hit him.

**At that time**

"And here is your room, miss Maximoff. I expect you in ten in the planning room to introduce you to the team." Mr. Sinister said as he closed the bedroom door.

Wanda looked around. The room was a dream.

The walls were blood red and both the ceiling and the floor were black. The drapes were a transparent red with a few velvet roses on it. The entire furniture was wood painted black. There was a large black canopy bed. A dresser held the same kind of sheets, blankets and comforters as the others.

There was also a private living room like in the others, but her couches were black leather. The coffee table was black with a glass surface and the carpet under it was all black with a few cool blood red drawings.

Wanda's eyes encountered something that made her frown slightly. There was a fireplace. At first she thought that it had to come off, but then she decided against it. She wanted to get up every morning and look at it. She knew it would remind of John and what he did to her. The fireplace would help her remember the reason she was there in the first place.

Snapping out of her daze, she decided to check out the two doors that were in both the sides of the fireplace. One was a bathroom and the other was a walk in closet.

The bathroom was all white with a black marble floor. All the facilities were black and had black marble surrounding them. She quickly checked the cabinets and verified that Dr. Essex had covered all her necessities.

Getting bored she decided to check the closet. She dumped all of her clothes on the floor and then started to organize them. Putting the T-shirts, tops and sweaters on the shelves, her underwear in drawers and hanging up her jackets, skirts, and pants all organized by side and colour.

**At the Acolyte's base**

Magneto had assembled a meeting. All the members of the Brotherhood, minus Wanda, were there, sitting down waiting patiently. The door snapped open and Piotr made his entrance. He frowned slightly at the other people in the room. He looked over at Magneto. He wasn't saying anything. Piotr sighed and sat down. He knew better than to say anything.

It was then that Remy walked in, behind him was a curvy blond with ruby lips. Everyone frowned at her. Different thoughts were going through their minds.

'Nice piece of ass.' Pietro thought with a smirk as he checked out her almost bare breasts.

'Pretty like Jean.' Fred thought as he muched on a burger he had brought along for the meeting.

'I'll stick to my pretty Kitty.' Lance thought as he went back to glaring at Magneto.

'Kind of slutty...' Toad thought as he went back at his usual "thinking of Wanda" look.

Piotr simply perked an eyebrow at the situation.

"Who the hell are you?" Magneto asked angrily. He had always told Remy to keep his girlfriends away from the base. Remy had always agreed to that. Magneto wondered who this blonde girl and why she caused him to go against orders.

Remy took his usual seat and observed as Belladonna made her way near him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm Remy's fiancée." The blonde answered with a smile as she sat on Remy's lap. At that moment Remy was already beyond angry. He simply pushed her off him. She attempted to glare at him but as soon as she saw that he was absolutely ignoring her she gave up. Magneto was about to lash out at the blonde when yet again the door opened and same as always a red head pocked in. Unlike always, he was not grinning. Infact, he had dark circles around his eyes. Pietro glared at the Australian. I wasn't one of his ordinary glares either. It was a death glare. He looked at John the same way his sister did when she had her old memories.

Pyro looked around at the strange sight before him. His eyes widened as he saw someone he didn't know. He stared at the blonde.

"No Girls allowed!" John blurted with a toothy grin as Mystique simply glared at him.

Pietro stood up in a fit of rage and using his super speed punched the Pyro before he even set both his feet into the room.

"You deceive my sister and make her leave home and you are still in the mood to make jokes!" Pietro shouted as he continued to pummel John with his fast fists.

'How did he find out about me and Wanda?' Pyro wondered as he was taken a back. The two had decided to never tell anyone. No one would have approved.

Magneto froze at the name of his daughter. He glared at his lackey and frowned at the thought of the two of them together. How dare he disobey his orders? He had always told his acolytes not to bother his daughter. John would be severly punished for this.

"Pyro! What were you..." Magneto growled.

"Doing with Wanda!" Pietro finished looking back at his father "That is exacly what I asked the first time I saw them together... So you can imagine my surprise as I was walking along one night from a date and saw the two of them go into a hotel. Together. Hugging and all around making out."

He then turned to John and kept on speaking as he watched as the Australian's expression turn into one of fear and his father's turn into one of hate "And since I saw them together on a few other occasions I know it wasn't a one time thing. Today I saw her leave with all her stuff. It was you wasn't it! You are the reason she left! You deserve to suffer!"

* * *

(1) I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry. 

I'm sorry for the lame chapter but I promise that next one will be better, at least I hope so... as for the baby you will have to wait but you will find out what is going to happen. Anyways, I hope you let me know what you think in a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome and it helps a lot when it comes to inspiration.

Lots of love

Anna


	5. Changes

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing.

**Review answers**:

**Loneraven – **Thank you, and yeah, it will be a heated argument. The meeting will happen in this chapter and I think you will understand a tiny detail that was in chapter three. My sweet kind, friend… that would be too good for Belladonna. I think that you will enjoy even more what I have in store for her. Anyways, enjoy.

**Niffer01 – **If you want to cry for them now, later on you will be cheering them on, on their evil plans. Read and enjoy.

**Dark Anime Love – **Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. My reviewers are so kind. My dear, death is too good for such a person, I have something more painful and fun planed for her.

**NaijaStrawberrie – **I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too. I'm very relieved that you liked the dream. I was afraid people might think it was too violent. I have a room like that at my fathers and believe me, after a while you really start to grow tired of all the stairs. Enjoy the chapter and please do review.

**Untouchable hexing witch – **Hexy you reviewed Thank you very much. The X-ietro will only be on when they start their quest for revenge. Poor Pie... he will suffer a bit in her hands. So... what's new with you?

**Scarlet-Child – **Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Author's note **– **I changed the story's name sense it was... well... lame. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning – This chapter contains material that may be considered offensive. You have been warned. **

"Talking"

«Phone conversation»

_Flashback_

**Book passages**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Changes

* * *

John sat on the table in the planning room as Piotr disinfected his wounds. John was bleeding from his lip. He also had a cut right above his eyebrow. He had acquired some bruises on his arms, legs and chest. Remy paced back and fourth as John was treated. The three were all alone.

_Flashback_

"_You made her go away! You made her suffer! This is all your fault!" Pietro exclaimed. He considered hurting him even more. Why he didn't, John didn't know. Maybe he had a problem with beating a man when he was down._

"_I made her suffer!" John demanded, "You were the one that repeatedly used her."_

_John slowly stood and pulled up his sleeves. If it was a fight Pietro wanted, it was a fight that he would get. John had wanted to settle the score with him for a long time. He left his sister in a nut house and didn't move a muscle to help her. _

"_I used her! I wasn't the one that got into her pants and left! What you did can't even compare! And believe me you will pay for what ever you did to her!" Pietro roared as he stepped forward. He grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and slammed him agaist the closest wall. Pietro's knee proceeded to make constant contact with John's body at an incredible speed._

_Magneto walked around the table and separated his son from his lackey. He glared at the both of them._

"_Pietro I understand your frustration and anger, but it will be best if we don't kill him. We can use him to bring your sister home." Magneto uttered as he looked at his snowy haired son. _

"_Believe me when I say that what I have in store for John is a lot worst than death." Magneto added as he stared at the red haired teen._

_When John heard Magneto's words, he stopped trying to punch Pietro. He saw his entire life flash before his eyes. He saw his own birth and both his parents smilling down at him. His mind flashed forward to when he was five, playing happily with his nanny in the huge front lawn by the fountain. _

_Then he saw memories of when he was fourteen. His parents told him that the school psychiatrist said he had a great gift for writing. Then a year later, to when his powers first manifested. He burned down the living room. _

_His parents were frightened at his mutation. They later sent him away to a boarding school in the states "To maximize his writing ability". However, it was no more than trying to send the menace away. He saw himself meeting the other acolytes and Magneto. Flashes of seeing Amara appeared next. _

'_That was the beginning of the end!' John thought with a frown_

_He smiled at the next set of images. He could say, without a doubt that they were the happiest moments of his life. The moments that he had spent with Wanda fluttered in his head. He seen all the times he had asked her out and she had turned him down. John smirked. He had gotten so frustrated that he had asked Remy for advice. Then there was their first date, it was perfect. He saw when he asked her to be his girlfriend, and the first time they made love.._

'_She was the best thing that I had going for me. She loved me for who I was. Those were the best days of my life. Not the ones I spent with my wealthy parents. Not the ones I spent with Amara.' John thought as the last set of memories ran through his head. It was the images of the previous day._

"_I wasted my life!" John said aloud as a tear ran down his face._

_End of flashback_

John winced as Piotr pressed the cotton a bit more firmly against his face.

"What were you t'inkin', dating two girls at once? You couldn't ever pull it off John. Dey obviously would have found out about each ot'er sooner or later." Remy snapped as he stopped pacing and stood in front of John.

"Speaks th' man with a fiancée!" John shouted. At this point Piotr was standing in between the two men.

"Comrades, calm down!" he spoke angrily. Both acolytes stood quietly. They had known Piotr for a long while, and they had never seen him shout like that. Infact, he rarely spoke to them, or anyone.

"What you both did was disgusting!" The large Russian pointed out as he collected the first aid kit. He turned to Remy. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves. Women aren't toys and marriage is a serious thing."

"Remy likes y' mon ami, but y' shouldn't talk about t'ings dat you know not'in' about." Remy roared, his red eyes burning with fury. "Remy does not now nor has ever loved Belladonna. My fat'er an' her fat'er made de arrangements. Dat... woman filled chere's mind with lies and now she is gone!"

John rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what else to do. As for Piotr, he just stood his ground. "Th' truth isn't th' easiest path but if yuh had at least told 'er, there would be a chance she would still be here, with yuh Mate." John said slowly. Piotr turned to John and shook his head. He walked towards the exit.

"If you have something to say... say it." John sneered. Piotr turned his head. Immense sadness filled his eyes.

"If she was my sister... you would be dead!" he uttered as he left the room. Remy looked at John and gave his friend a pat on the back. He then left the room.

**At the X-Mansion**

The X-men were sitting in the professor's office. All of them portrayed a sad expression; they all had gotten very attached to the lonely goth. They all expected to hear from Rogue, but the look on the professor's face let them know that the search with cerebro had been unsuccessful.

"Everyone, I'm afraid that I haven't found Rogue." The professor finally said after a moment of silence.

All of the students had a deep frown. Kitty looked around and bit her lip before speaking.

"Come on a guys... that is like... good news. It means that like Rogue isn't using her powers. She is safe."

Ororo stood up. A tear fell from her eye. At that exact moment, it started to thunderstorm outside.

"She should be safe here, with her family." Ororo pointed out as she walked towards the door. "It's too bad she feels like she has to leave to be alright." She added before leaving.

Logan sighed and followed her. Ororo was pretty shaken up by Rogue's departure and that confused him. He was aware that the kind woman loved all the students but what she appeared to be feeling now was hardly normal. It was as if Ororo had lost a family member. She spent most of her time weeping for the girl, yet Logan had hardly seen any special atention given to Rogue by Storm to justify all this grief.

The people that remained in the office simply looked down in sorrow thinking of all the things that were left unsaid.

"Zis is his entire fault! He hurt her. I vill hurt him even if it is ze last zing I will ever do." Kurt shouted. Jean sighed and stood. She wrapped her around and the fuzzy one and whispered softly.

"It's alright Kurt. We will help you find her. Everything will be ok." She spoke as she rocked him back and fourth until his sobbing stopped.

**At the hallway**

Ororo was leaning against the wall, her head low as she silently cried. She felt his presence behind her, she wasn't sure why, he didn't smell like cigars nor cologne. He just had this presence she supposed. She felt his hand touch her shoulder and then felt a slight squeeze.

"How are you?" Logan asked, his rough voice now soft.

"She's just like me. She's been used by some bad people so many times that she ended up losing faith in humanity. Then here come some people that she is supposed to be friends with and she isn't capable of fitting in even among people that share so many similarities with her." Ororo sobbed finally turning to face him.

"You are different from Rogue. There aren't two people alike and you are still here." Logan said placing his other hand on her other shoulder. "We will find her Ororo."

As he spoke, Ororo felt a warmth in her chest as if she was about to burst. She bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes. They both leaned in closer. Their lips met and they kissed.

**At the secret base**

X-23 and the Nasty boys were in the planning room waiting for the new recruits. Sinister was calmly sitting in his chair. The Nasty Boys had a great displeasure in their aura. They were not pleased about new team members. When the door opened, a short, skinny girl walked in and sat down.

"This is one of the powerful mutants that are here to help us? Oh, please, a mosquito could kill this girl." Strong man said between laughs. It wasn't long before everyone but Sinister, X-23 and Morph was laughing too.

Sinister frowned at the lack of discipline. He smirked as he noticed Rogue removing her gloves. She touched Strong Man's face, rendering him unconscious.

"Any of yah wahnt tah keep laughing'?" Rogue demanded as she picked up the table and held it above her head. She didn't look too pleased.

X-23 unleashed her claws. Her ears perked up when the door opened again. This time it revealed a slim, imposing figure, from which fear seam to emanate. The Nasty Boys got ready to attack. Wanda rolled her eyes as her hands started to glow with blue energy. Soon all of the men were bumping against the walls repeatedly.

X-23 ignored Rogue and decided to strike Wanda, unfortunately Rogue sent the table her way, she ducked and then slashed her way up in the middle of the object. Wanda dropped the Nasty boys and hexed X-23 unconsious. Rogue started to glare at Wanda, who glared right back. Soon the girls were walking in circles around each other. Wanda's hands were glowing blue and Rogue's hands were bare.

"Well... let's hope first impressions aren't all of what people say they are." Sinister spoke, massaging his temples. "I take it you know each other."

"Rogue..." Wanda muttered stopping in front of the other goth.

"Wanda..." Rogue sneered as she also stopped. It was then that the familiar sound of adamantium and a growl filled the room.

"Bitches!" X-23 grunted as she got up. She was ready to strike again.

"Enough! You will have to work together, so stop trying to kill each other." Sinister shouted as he left the room, mumbling to himself about teenagers and women. As soon as he left, a glaring contest started to occur within the three girls.

**At the ancient room**

Sinister walked in the room. He was carefully trying not to upset his master. He needed to know what to do next; he had been taunting X-23 for days till boiling point. He didn't understand why, after all the girls were to work together.

"What do you want, Nathaniel?" the master demanded, as his angry red eyes apeared.

"The three girls are about to kill each other. I don't think that by the end of the week there will be a single eyelash to prove their existence. What should I do?" Sinister inquired with a frown.

"Nathaniel... what do you do to keep dogs angry and blood thirsty! You rattle their cages." The voice said with smiling eyes. It seemed amazing to Sinister, how could someone be so manipulative. However, he knew he wasn't one to talk. "Make sure that the two girls get reports about the boys and their respective loved ones weekly... BUT... you show them to me first."

Sinister turned to leave. He paused and looked back at his master. "And should I keep on pushing X-23 to be enemies with the other two?" he questioned as the evil smile started to grow even bigger.

"Yes! And that is not all. Make sure they don't bond together. The best way to deal with problems is when they don't exist yet." He replied. Sinister perked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? How can they forming a bond be a problem? Wouldn't it be good, since they will be working together?"

The happy eyes soon were replaced with the hard, cold ones, that ones Sinister was used to. For some reason he found himself more confortable that way.

"You have here... three powerful mutants... if they were to rebel... wouldn't you prefere if they were alone? To face them one by one? Possibly with help from the other two?" The voice shouted. "Now... Be gone. I have things to do."

Sinister kept walking until he reached the door. He paused and turned back. "What about the others? The ones they left behind? I don't think they will just forget about them!" he asked.

"Well... then I guess Vertigo and Morph will be... killing them!" he stated as Sinister's eyes widened in amazement and confusion. "I beg your pardon!" He exclaimed as he waited for his master's instructions.

**At that moment at the planning room**

The table was back in place and everyone had taken a seat.

'That scrawny girl is dangerous! If felt as if she could kill me with just one finger.' Strong man thought with a frown as he looked at Rogue.

'Ah wonder whaht happened t' cause Wanda to just join in with these guys... did she got her memories back and is now looking foah revenge! If so... why not just kill Magn... What are you looking at yah Wolverine wannabe...' Rogue snapped mentally as she glared at the short girl.

'Her power has quite a kick. And she knows Weapon X... I could see it in her expression when she saw my claws. She will tell me where he is or I will gut her.' X-23 thought as she glared at the girl with white bangs.

Something else captured X-23's attention. It was a soft humming. When she noticed where it came from she felt something that resembled fear... a lot. It was the scarlet dressed girl. X-23 was certain that she wasn't the only one that was hearing it. Everyone was looking at her. There was just something about her that was frightening.

She had just gotten into a fight with powerful mutants and she seemed to have forgotten about it. She was just sitting there, humming as she caressed her stomach. It was as if she was all alone in the world, and not surrounded by people that would probably try to kill her in her sleep.

'Now... Now... What was I thinking when I went to that place. I wouldn't kill you baby.' Wanda thought with a smirk. 'Not yet.'

Sinister soon walked in breaking everyone away from their thoughts. "Morph... Vertigo... I have an assiment for you. The rest can go to their rooms and rest. Tomorow, bright and early the training begins."

The three remaining Nasty boys got up and left, shooting daggers at the new members of the team. X-23 and Rogue traded glares among themselves, as Wanda smiled, continuing to be lost in her own thoughts.

**In the following day**

Strong man pulled on Rogue's sheets, making her fall straight on the floor. Rogue stood up and shot him through her open door with the optic blasts that she had absorbed from Scott. Rogue had just got to this place and already she had a moron picking on her.

She took a quick shower and hurried getting dressed. She didn't want to get kicked out of this place, after all she couldn't go back, not that she wanted to. She changed into her training clothes. Her clothing was nothing more than a black tank top and black leggings.

Rogue started to ask herself if she did the right thing, leaving all she knew behind. It was then that she looked at a black and purple scarf that she had left on the coffee table. It had been a gift from Remy, but not any ordinary gift, it was the first thing that he had ever bought for her.

She smilled at she remembered him giving it to her. His hands had been trembling. Something that she recalled him say, didn't happen often. Rogue then remembered the blonde kissing Remy and the fact that he was engaged. The pain that she felt when she found out about it, and how dirty she felt that she had let him touch her. How stupid she felt for trusting him with her heart. Suddenly all the thoughts vanished, replaced by a craving for his destruction. She then stomped her way to the training room.

**At that moment at X-23's Room**

X-23 had woken up early and showered. Getting ready both physically and mentally to beat the newbies at what she did best, fight. They wouldn't stand a chance. She was motivated and definitely better trained by the looks of it.

She quickly got dressed. She pulled on dark blue leggings and a dark blue tank top with BAD written on it in blood red letters.

'I don't care what stunts you pull. Today... I will teach you two to respect and fear me.' X-23 thought as she finished putting her top on. She then fixed her hair into a pony tail. She smirked at her reflection.

'This is how death looks like.' She mused. She then ran to the gym.

**At that moment at Wanda's room**

Wanda was sitting in bed in her scarlet night gown. She hadn't slept at all last night, so she decided to occupy herself.

She had gone through her purse during the night and pulled out John's novel. Even the title she found offensive, it was as if he wanted to rub in her face that she was nothing more than a piece of ass to him. It was A Devious Challenge. As she read the back cover of the book she felt like throwing up. It had a summary of the story, it was about a man torn between two women, a beautiful, powerful, independent sorceress and a sweet princess. It took place in the medievel times.

All that Wanda could think was 'What a piece of shit. So horribly clichéd. A total reanactement of his life in all of its pathetic states.'

She then proceeded to read. She had thought that the opening sentence was very good.

**Some people believe that when you are born, your whole life is already planned. Your destiny is hanging around your neck and that the suffering that you will came across during life is nothing more than what you can handle.**

The more Wanda read the more things she found that she could criticise, not only plot wise but in his writing. She smirked at the idea of her becoming a successful writer, even bigger than John. Before she knew it, it was morning and she was almost done with the book. She grinned at the ending.

The man ended up marrying the princess, but always ran to the sorceress when he needed anything at all. Everyone was happy but the man; he became addicted to the independent woman and could never end his relationship with her. She had decided then that John had ended the book very well. The only thing he knew how to do correctly was the first and last statements. Everything in between just seemed to happen. Wanda re-read the last sentence and through the book against the wall. The words were still repeating in her head.

**How can you make a choice when all the available answers will lead to pain? I don't know. I considered telling her, expecialy during the long nights, I laid awake, but then during the day, I knew better. The tortured man thought as he looked at his bride.**

**At the gym**

Rogue made her way through the gym's sliding, metal doors. The room was plain white with white floor. There was several work out equipment arranged around the room. She soon found out another human was there. She spotted her running fast enought to make Pietro's jaw hit the ground.

'They would make an interesting couple. She is moody and he is egocentric. Ah can imagine th' children.' Rogue thought with a smirk.

X-23 stopped and then turned back to face the newcomer. She was grinning as she walked towards the girl with the white bangs. She stopped walking only when she was a mere twenty centimetres away. Even though Rogue was taller than her, the shorter girl emanated an amazing confidence.

Rogue perked an eyebrow at the other girl's attempt of intimidation and moved to walk past her. However, as she took a step to the left, the other girl positioned herself directly in front of her. Rogue them took a step to the right and just like before, infront of her was the girl, always with a smuged look on her face.

"Do yah mahnd!" Rogue demanded as she straightened her back, making the diference in their height more evident.

As X-23 was about to answer, Strong man, Ruckus and Gorgeous George walked in. The three men's attention immediately fell on the two girls. It was as if the world had just stopped. However, the silence was broken when Morph and Vertigo walked in, shouting at each other. The two soon stopped as they realised that there was yet another glaring contest between the two girls. Sinister made his entrance as both girls stepped forward now able to feel each other's breath.

"Time to train." Sinister said breaking the contest as he lead the group of people to the far away corner were there was a cage with several ropes and bars. "Rogue offence... X-23 defence..."

Both girls made their way into the cage.

"This will be very interesting." Morph whispered to his peers. They nodded in unison.

Rogue got into a fighting stance and jump kicked X. She grabbed her foot and took a step back making Rogue yell as she felt her ligatures stretch. Rogue then jumped and kicked X in the chin making her let go. Rogue then picked up a near by rope and used it to help her kick X once more, only this time, straight in the chest. X-23 stumbled back. She unleashed her claws.

"No! Hand to hand combat only! Now X-23... engage." Sinister roared as he observed the girl retract her claws.

X-23 jumped and kicked Rogue straight in the face and then punched her repeatetly in the chest. Rogue had never suffered such a severe beating but she refused to go down without a fight. She drop kicked X-23 and kicked her in the face. X-23 jumped and then landed on her feet, ready to start the whole thing over. It was then that they heard the metal doors slide open. Wanda walked in, in her scarlet robe carrying a cup of hot coco.

"Hey... how come we have to train and little Looney bin material, get's to strut around the base in her slippers!" Strong man roared as everyone glared and frowned at the goth.

"Because I'm pregnant." Wanda stated simply, she then looked at Sinister "You said you wanted to see me."

"Yes... Rogue... X-23... measures have been taken so that your time with us became permanent." It was then that Sinister delievered a newspaper clipping to each of them.

Rogue's eyes widened as she read the letters in the headline of her clipping:

**Local teenager drives car into a lake, a trip proven lethal.**

A local teenager appears to have driven a stolen taxi into Bayville's lake, after destroing many parking meters and driving through a brick wall.

The girl was reported to have consumed a great deal of alcohol after having a heated argument with her boyfriend. The body was completely torched but identification was able to be made. It is Anne-Marie Adler. Fortunately no one else was hurt.

On the side there was a small picture of her.

X-23's jaw hit the ground as she read a huge clipping, it was practically a whole page.:

**Mysterious metal found in Mary Jane.**

A mysterious dead body appeared in the wreckages of one of the many abandoned warehouses in Bayville. This was the same warehouse that had spent the entire day burning. Inside was nothing but perfectly preserved metal skeleton. What type of metal could have survived such high temperatures is unknown. Sources believe that a mutant may have been the owner of this skeleton. That is yet to be cleared.

X-23 frowned 'Why did they did this!' she thought as she looked at Sinister.

Wanda laughed out loud as she read hers, making everyone stare at her.

**Mental patient found deceased**

Mental patient, Wanda Maximoff was made a victim of electrocution in one of the hot tubs in a local hotel. However, it was confirmed that the young woman was deceased moments before the electicity torched her body. Traces of cocaine and evidence of sexual intercourse was found in the victim's system. Could this be the work of a vicious killer? Or just a lesson for the young that like to party hard?

"How did you pull this off?" Wanda asked between her chuckles.

"Three dead bodies from near by morgues, good planning... and Morph." Sinister explained with a smirk. "Now... you know this can be both good and bad for you. Good because who ever you left behind will assume you dead and leave you alone. It is also bad because from now on... you are on your own. Let him down and you die."

A moment of silence followed.

"Everyone back to training." Sinister shouted "Wanda I will be stopping by later to talk to you alone."

Wanda nodded and left as the others went back to training.

**Moments later in Wanda's room**

Wanda and Sinister sat in her bedroom facing each other. It had been a few moments before either of them had spoken.

"Wanda I think is time for us to discuss what you are doing about the baby... I believe that you are aware of your options. Abortion isn't the only major." Sinister began as he sat back, looking at the young girl.

Wanda looked back at him. Her expression was impossible to read.

"I made my decision. And I stand by it." Wanda said as she rubbed her stomach. Sinister frowned. She wasn't acting like a woman that wanted to have an abortion.

"Then I will make the arrangements and tomorrow I will conduct the procedure." He announced.

"NO!" Wanda shouted "Not yet."

A brief silence followed until Sinister decided to talk once more.

"Wanda... the sooner the better. But rest assure that we will not send you away if you decide to carry on with the child. It's perfectily normal that a woman get attached to her baby. Besides, unlike X-23 your mutation isn't physical. You can fight from long distances." the strange man pointed out with unusual kindness.

"Oh please..." Wanda grunted as she rolled her eyes. She looked at him and caressed her stomach. "How is this child now? Does it feel? Can it hear? Understand?"

"Well... not yet... at the moment the child is only microscopic cells" The man spoke.

"What would a pregnant woman have to do for her child to be healthy and strong?" Wanda asked looking down at her changing body.

"Take the prenatal vitamins and eat plenty of fruit and drink milk." The man answered. He was intrigued about the girl's strange behaviour. "Why do you ask this if you are aborting?"

"I have my reasons." Wanda uttered with a grin.

**Amara's room**

Amara was lying in her bedroom with a frown on her pretty face. She had spent the whole day thinking about the incident between her, Wanda and John. She had yet to arrive to a conclusion.

'Why did she attack us?' Amara wondered. She smiled. 'She was probably jealous of me and John. After all, we are the perfect couple. My boyfriend is beautiful and talented. I'm not too bad myself and poor Wanda is all alone.'

At that moment the phone rang and on the other side of the line was the object of her thoughts.

«'Mara!» the voice came unsure.

«Hey Johnny. How are you doing today sweety?» Amara asked, her voice sweet like honey. It was too bad that some people don't like honey.

«Bad.» John stated, Amara's frown returned «What is it?» she questioned.

«I have something important to tell you.» John said; his voice only slightly above a whisper.

«Me too. I know why Wanda attacked us!» Amara announced in a sad voice. She pitied the girl.

«You do!» John demanded a little fast. «Mara... I'm sorry I deceived you, but you must understand at first it was strightly business but as I got to know her, I started to feel for her and... one thing led to another... I'm sorry.»

Amara's eyes widened. He had he just confessed to both cheating on her and falling for the other girl.

«You... and her...» she stuttered.

At the other end she could hear him kicking himself for being so insensitive «I'm sorry because I do love her and I'm sorry I'm dong this over the phone and... I'm just sorry!»

All that was left was a dead silence. He had hung up.

Amara still held the phone to her ear even though the conversation had ended. Tears started to cascade her face.

**Five months later in the mysterious base**

Wanda lay down on the couch, rubbing her stomach. She was talking to her baby. Doctor Essex had told her to do so. He said that it was good for the baby. She had made the test last week, and even though the test said she was pregnant with a girl, she knew it was a boy.

Wanda closed her eyes as she felt the child move. She smirked. She had done everything the doctor said; all the tests and recomandations. Along with the child's gender the test was also to see if all was well with the baby. The doctor's exact words were that it was the healthiest child he had ever seen.

Doctor Nathaniel had talked to her everyday about the abortion and he had also told her that he refused to do it now, since it was unsafe after the third month. However, Wanda wouldn't hear about it.

She looked at her watch, it was a quarter to midnight. She got up and walked to the closet. She took out her bridal dress and put it on. The scarlet corset no longer fit thanks to her stomach. Wanda looked at the cliff-hanger and smirked as she felt the child move a lot.

"I hope they didn't lie to me, that you really are healthy and that you can hear what I say, and be able to feel, because honey, you are going to die soon, very soon." Wanda said. She had spoken those words everyday for the past few months.

* * *

This was it. Please don't fret. I love Jonda a lot and you can trust that they will be together... eventually... maybe. As for this update, I haven't updated in a while so when I did I decided to do one of eleven pages lol Hope you enjoy it and please do feel free to give me a piece of your mind.

**Next chapter:** You will know for sure what happened to the baby. A lot of X-23 thoughts and... yeah... Hopefully I didn't lose too many reviewers in this chapter.


	6. Demise

**Disclaimer -** Standard disclaimers apply. All hail the mighty Marvel Corporation!

**My thanks for reviewing to:** Loneraven, gabrielle myka, Untouchable hexing witch and Thriller.

**Warning – This chapter contains material that may be considered offensive. You have been warned.**

"Talking"

_memories_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – **Demise**

* * *

It was half past midnight and Rogue couldn't sleep. After a while she had given up on trying to. She sat up and put on a pair of socks. Rogue walked towards the kitchen in the vane hope of finding something to help her sleep, or at least something to entertain herself.

Unfortunately, half way through her voyage, she bumped into someone; someone that she had come to hate these past months. Rogue had described the person as 'a small package of problems'.

"Watch where you are going!" X-23 roared as she literally pushed Rogue out of the way.

Rogue looked back at her with nothing but hatred. She had suffered with X-23's attitude long enough. This was the day that Rogue would put her in her place. Rogue brushed herself off and followed her determination to teach X-23 an important lesson in life; do not mess with the Rogue.

Rogue was so concentrated on following her that she ended up bumping against her back, failing to notice that she had stopped. She appeared to be sniffing the air with such a serious expression.

X-23 then started walking towards Wanda's room carefully. To Rogue's amazement, she unleashed one of the claws in her hand. She looked a bit confused as she moved. Rogue frowned. In the time that they had spent there, X-23 had avoided to even be in the same room as Wanda. She was very afraid of the angry goth, even if she didn't admit it. Then again, so was everyone else. There was just something frightening about her.

Rogue then watched as X-23 slowly opened the door.

The two girls stood stupid at what was before them. It was as if their brains were working too fast and their bodies, too slow. They knew that they should call for help yet; they just stood and looked at Wanda. She was dressed in a bridle dress, whilst lying in a puddle of blood. They could also see a bloody cliff-hanger. Not able to hold it in Rogue vomited. If it was for the monstrosity in front of her, or the intense smell of blood, she didn't know.

Rogue saw X-23 open her mouth and say something but she couldn't figure out what it was. She couldn't hear anything and her vision was getting blurry. She could feel herself getting weaker. X-23 shook her head at the sight of Wanda bleeding on the floor and Rogue almost passing out. She sighed and ran to wake up Sinister.

"Hey Sinister!" X-23 screamed as she kicked the wooden door open with all her might.

"What!" Sinister demanded as he approached her.

"Wanda has blood spewing from her!" X-23 explained, as she started walking to Wanda's room. Sinister shrugged and went after her.

As soon as they got there, Rogue was sitting with her back against the wall and her head between her knees. Sinister walked by with a frown and ran towards Wanda. He crouched beside her. As he tried to pick her up, she opened her eyes and out of anything she could have done, she chose to smile.

"It's dead! John's child is dead! Is all over now!" she said, continuing to smile.

Rogue's head snapped up. She couldn't believe what she heard. It made her want to gag again. Surely it wasn't the same John she knew, but then again she didn't really know anyone. It was what she learned from Remy.

X-23 was standing at the door. As much as she tried, she couldn't understand what was really going on.The surge of emotion that was occuring held her baffled. She had never seen anything like it. How could a mother do that to her child! She had watched her caress her stomach with so much tenderness and now she had done this. X-23 just didn't get it.

**At Magneto's base**

Piotr entered the base and just like every other day during the past few months, Remy and John were in their rooms, while Magneto was in his office. Everyone in that place had lost someone they held dear. Piotr did the only thing that made him forget about the awful atmosphere around the base, he went to his room to draw.

It had surprised him how much Magneto actually loved his daughter. The man was crushed, and wounded beyond any possible treatment. Remy had fallen into a profond depression, spending most of his time listening to sad french songs like "Ne me quitte pas" by Jacques Brei and other more peculiar ones that reminded him of Rogue. He would also listen to "Je t'aime moi non plus" by Serge Gainsbourg quite frequently, crying half the time, and yelling at his fiancée the rest of it. Everyone on the base had also gotten very angry at the blonde's presence. She seemed to create animosity everywhere she went. She also tried to drive everyone that Remy held dear away from him using lies and deception. Fortunately it had accomplished nothing.

As for Pyro, he was the one that Piotr feared for the most. The man had entered a catatonic state. He refused to feed, to shower and he even seemed to deprive himself of rest. He had to be forced to do everything. It was as if he didn't want to live anymore, which made Piotr admit that he was wrong when he said that John didn't care for Wanda. All this pain, all this sadness had hit its peak in the last week. John had cut his wrists with his shaving blade. Luckily, he was saved by the same person that held him responsible for the event that cost him to be so incredibly sad; Pietro Maximoff himself.

**Magneto's office**

Eric Lensherr sat in his black leather chair. His office consisted of a cold silver floor, white walls and ceiling. It had a metal desk and both the chairs infront of it were also black leather. There was also a fireplace and infront of it a table surrounded by black leather couches. All in all, it was simple, cold, but somehow confortable.

Magneto sat in his chair as always thinking about the past, the future and if there was any hope. He often wondered if there was some master plan that required his daughter's life to be taken. However, inside, he felt as if a part of him was missing. He cried as he remembered the only time he had ever felt this bad, it was the time he lost his darling Magda.

"_Mister Lensherr, your wife…I'm afraid... she didn't make it."The doctor said with a grim face._

"_What?" Eric shouted "She was supposed to give birth."_

"_There was a problem during the procedure. Her womb wouldn't stop bleeding. We tried... but there was nothing we could do." The doctor said looking at the man that was now sitting on the chair with his head between his knees. His tears flowed like a river, yet that didn't even begin to convey his pain. _

"_I'm very sorry, but you should know that your children are well. They are in an incubador but, they are well. Would you like to see them?" The doctor asked, in attempt to cheer up the broken man. _

"_No! I never want to see those monsters! They killed their mother."Eric shouted as his head snapped up, his eyes burning with hatred._

It had been difficult for the three of them. Eric couldn't look at his children without remembering her. It could be a word, an expression, or even a smell. Just like that they were divided and torn apart. He needed to be away. He placed them away to protect them from himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to love them and protect them as a father should. They would be a constant reminder of her. Eric tried to stay away but faith got them back together; the faith of mutant kind. Magda had been denied a proper burial because she was married to a mutant. That was one of his reasons for being so devoted to his cause.

Eric slowly reached to the top drawer of his desk and retrieved his most precious possession and gazed at it. He smirked down at its sight. Good memories were coming to his mind. In his hands he held a metal frame that was divided into two compartments. In one there was a picture of Wanda and Pietro, and in the other was a picture of a beautiful raven haired woman, with dazzling sapphire eyes and a body that in every way resembled Wanda's.

"Now... you have company my darling." Magneto whispered as he looked at the two women that had left him to be in peace.

**At the mysterious base**

Sinister had just left the operating table and with a grim face, he headed back to his room. He passed X-23 and Rogue on his way outside. X-23 was standing up, her back against the wall, while Rogue sitting on the floor.

"So?" X-23 questioned out loud.

"She created quite the amount of damage, but it worked. The baby is gone, dead." He muttered.

Rogue hugged her kness to her chest and looked up at Sinister. He hadn't finished yet.

"She made a very deep cut into the left side of her uterus, completely tearing it apart. For her to have any children from now on would be difficult."

"Is she ok?" X-23 asked. To her surprise, she was actually worried about the other girl.

"She just shoved a clifthanger up her..." Sinister shouted. Before taking a couple of deep breaths. "Physically, she is recuperating. Mentally, well, it's going to be a long fight to retrieve her sanity."

**John's Room**

John was curled up beneath the blankets, scratching the bandages that covered his wrists. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He had no idea that he loved her all that much until she was gone. When the news of her death came out, it was as if everything in his life fell apart. He had nothing to live for anymore. He didn't have a girlfriend to support him. Magneto hated his guts and so did Pietro. He didn't even have Amara anymore.

_John hurried dialling the number of her cell phone. He needed help. He needed her help. A few seconds later he heard the voice he wanted to hear; Amara's understanding, sweet voice._

"_Hello?" he heard her ask. She sounded so broken and hurt. It was then that he realized how much pain he had caused her._

"_Hey... it's... John." He stuttered as he desperately tried to swallow his tears._

"_John... Johnny... are you ok? I heard what happened to Wanda... I'm so sorry Johnny." Amara spoke as she grabbed the phone with both of her hands. _

_It was then that he heard Amara fight with someone over the phone. It was a guy. She was shouting for him to leave her alone and let her talk to him, and that she could try and make things right with him. Suddenly all the shouting ended and the voice of a man was heard loud and clear._

"_Leave Amara alone! I won't let you use her again only to throw her away! Nor am I going to let her end up like Wanda Maximoff! You won't kill Amara too!" _

_Then the phone went dead._

Another tear rolled down his cheek. It was all true. He had killed Wanda and his child. The only reason he had called Amara was because he knew that no matter what, she would pat him on the back, forgive him, and take him back. He had nothing else.

He looked at his bed side table. There it was a memory. It was a gift from Wanda, a beautiful scarlet coloured notebook. The cover was pure velvet and it had his name writen inside as if the letter were on fire. Carefully, he took his favorite pen and started writing. Writing a book of love, life, pain and death. It would be called... Demise.

**Later on at the mysterious base**

Wanda had awoken a few minutes ago, surprised at what she saw. She was inside her room with Rogue and X-23, waiting for her to wake up. Rogue was sleeping in a chair a few steps away. X-23 however, was wide awake, standing with her back against the wall as usual.

"Get me some water would you?" Wanda said, capturing the other girl's attention.

"Sure." X-23 replied, being couth by surprise. Sinister had told her that she would only wake up in the next day due to the sedatives.

"You weren't supposed to have woken up yet." The girl muttered, looking at into Wanda's sapphire eyes. Her expression being one of confusion and something that looked like curiosity mixed with a litle bit of hate.

"Half of me didn't yet." Wanda finally stated as she looked at the lower part of her body "I can't feel anything below my waist."

"It's impressive that you can feel anything at all." X-23 pointed out as she approached the bed and handed her the glass. "You lost a lot of blood. Everyone thought you were going to die."

Wanda smirked

"Evil people don't die easily. Besides... it's not like anyone would miss me."

X-23's expression hardened. She then looked at Rogue as she spoke again. "Leech girl over there would."

She then looked back at Wanda with a slightly cruel smirk "Half the time that took Sinister to patch you up; she spent walking around, and the other half she spent gagging."

"She has a weak stomach." Wanda smiled "People like her shouldn't be around people like us."

"People like her?" X-23 asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Nice people. She acts tough and her powers help to add the effect but the truth is... she is... truly a nice person." Wanda mumbled with a sympathetic smile at the sleeping goth.

"Whatever." X-23 spat, walking back up against the wall.

Wanda drank the water, fully aware that X-23 was watching her every move with a morbid curiosity.

"What?" Wanda demanded as she set down the glass.

"Why?" X-23 replied, the same confused expression on her face.

"Someone told me you were raised, taught not to have emotions right?" Wanda asked calmly.

"Yeah... but what does that have to do with anything!" The girl answered angrily.

Wanda smirked "You see... to you it's difficult understanding it. You don't have emotions so you are led by logic, reason. I...I have emotions."

X-23 looked at the girl with a deep frown. She didn't understand what Wanda was trying to tell her. Wanda decided to continue.

"People say that not having emotions makes you a monster. I'm telling you now, that people that do have emotions are a lot worst. I did what I did, because I knew that no matter what, I would never come to love this child. I couldn't! It could take a day or several years, but it would do something or say something that would remind me of John." Wanda exclaimed, looking down at her stomach. Tears started to fall from her eyes

"He would remind me of his father and I would hate him for it. And to come to this world unwanted is worst than never coming at all, don't you think?" Wanda inquired; her eyes glossy with tear drops that wanted to fall.

X-23 stared at Wanda, trying to absorb her every word. Then, in a matter of seconds, a silent understanding was shared between the two.

**At the X-mansion**

Kurt has spent the past few months mourning for his sister. It wasn't fair for her to die at such a young age. It was _his_ entire fault. _He_ had come in into their lifes and destroyed everything. Kurt had grown to hate him more than anyone and he wasn't sure that he would ever come to forgive Remy for ruining his life.

Kitty had told him that he should try to move on. That Rogue wouldn't want for him to stop living. Jean had told him the same. Both girls had cried and suffered with the goth's departure, but after a few months it seemed as if they had forgotten all about it. That made him angry.

Logan seemed to have forgotten as well. All he cared about was Ororo lately. At least she hadn't forgotten about Rogue. Had she? No, she still cried and visited her grave regulary. It had been nice of them to build one for her. It was far from the mansion, close to a river. Scott had made a speech about her. It had been emotional, and it turned out that he wasn't so dense after all. That he did realize she liked him. He liked her as well, only not the way she did.

As for the honourable Professor, he had looked for her but as soon as the news of her death came out, he gave up. Kurt had told him that he was sure that she hadn't died. That she was still alive. However, now that Rogue was gone, Kurt felt like he was truly alone for the first time in his life.

**In another part of the base**

"Must I really do this?" Mr. Sinister asked with pain in his voice.

"Yes!" The voice told him "I believe that we all will benefit from it. Or did you already forget about our agreement?"

"NO!" Sinister yelled.

"Good!" The voice replied, obviously pleased "Now... do what you must. And don't you think about telling her later. The girl is a powerful asset to my cause."

"She won't be pleased if she ever found out." Sinister pointed out, looking the beast straight in the eyes.

"Then be subtle and make sure she never will."

Sinister then turned to leave the room. Before he left, he heard a final warning that put a shill in his heart.

"Essex please do remember that you too have a lot to lose if this doesn't work out."

**Later at the Acolytes base**

Remy was laying in his room, listening to music holding on to Rogue's favorite pillow. He had broken into the mansion and stolen it. He kept it, religiously keeping it in a box marked 'Chere' under his bed. He had kept everything; movie and concert tickets, photos they had taken of the two of them together, gifts that she had given him, and a bottle of her delicious perfume. Every night he would remove the precious items from the confinement of their sanctuary and go over everything. He couldn't help but to cry desperatly as all the feelings, all the memories and everything they had gone through together was revealed to him again.

Then, like a storm came Belladonna. Not bothering to knock, she made her way inside his room like the many times before. She wasn't sure what she hated more, if it was that she was competing with Rogue, someone that she thought was inferior to her at any level, whether it was beauty, intelligence, bravery, strength or love for Remy. Or it was that even though Rogue was dead, gone, out of her life, she still couldn't make Remy forget about the Southern belle. Either way, she had enough. Her blood was boiling and she had run out of patience.

"Would y' snap out of it! She is dead and buried!" Belladonna exclaimed.

"Why don't y' leave me alone? I told y' a million times dat I don't love you, and dat I never will!" Remy shouted back as he sat up on his bed. Belladonna's face was flushed with anger.

"I don't care what y' said! Remy yuh were never a saint. You know dat as well as I do. You were never faithful, and all yer ot'er girlfriends could actually give y' what yah wanted."

Remy's eyes widened as he realized her words were exactly what Rogue must have thought throughout their relationship and on the night she died. As more tears fell down his eyes, Remy ran to the bathroom telling Belladonna to leave. As the door of the bathroom closed, her eyes were drawn to the box on the floor. She walked towards it, determined to destroy all that was inside of it. She kneeled down and her hands rammed around the many objects. She criticized every picture, making remarks about Rogue's anatomic features.

It was then that she came across a bottle of perfume. She took the lid off and pressed on the switch. A bit of the liquid was vaporised leaving a pleasant scent. An attention commanding yet, soft fragrance filled the air. Belladonna got up with the bottle in hand. She pulled her arm back and much like a baseball player, she was about to throw it against the wall with brutal strength. However, when she was supposed to let go of it, she stopped.

"Remy, Cher, I'm goin' shopping." She yelled at Remy smirking as she set the perfume bottle back were she had found it.

**At the brotherhood's boarding house**

Everyone in the boarding house had taken Wanda's death rather hardly. They felt incomplete. Wanda might not have been the sweetest girl alive, but she was the solid player, in which they counted on. She never showed any afection for them, yet if they needed any help she was there for them.

Lance had mourned for her and spoken at her funeral. He never realized how deep his affection for her ran. In the time of her stay she had became a dear friend. Toad was crushed and cried for days. Now everyone knew that his supposed love for the goth was true. Even Blob had become quite sad.

The worst had been, by far, Pietro. He had cried for months and blamed himself for everything, from Wanda's brainwashing to the scrapping of her knee when she was five. Then, with no in between, he started going to clubs, coming to the boarding house with different girls and all around having fun. No one could understand how he could go from a quiet like spirit to becoming a real playboy. Everyday was always the same. They would wake up to Pietro saying that it had been fun and the girl making her way out of the boarding house crying and begging for his affection. It never worked. He was drowning his sorrow in the arms and bodies of strangers.

**Later at the Acolytes base**

Remy was lying in his bed. He had once again fallen asleep crying and wishing to turn back time and to make things right. He had to be with her.

Belladonna made her way to his bed slowly. This had to work. She reached in under his bed for that box. She pulled out the perfume and sprayed it on her neck and wrists. Belladonna adjusted her nightgown and smirked.

'Definitely somet'in' dat whore would wear.' She thought happily, just the thought of being with Remy again filled her soul with content.

It was a black, lace, knee long dress with two spaghetti straps that hugged her chest nicely. She had also gotten a hair cut now it was just below the chin. It was a perfect copy of Rogue's. In the dark room, she did infact look like her, with a few exceptions. Belladonna was a bit more developed than the goth and she was taller as well.

She slowly bent over Remy's body and started to place kisses all over his face. After a few minutes he woke up. The scent of the perfume filled his nostrils. The effect of her hair and everything else helped to create a brutal effect. Remy placed his hands on her arms and flipped her around, placing himself on top of her.

"Yo' back. Back... fer me." Remy whispered as he claimed her mouth with his. "I love you" he added as he felt the person underneath him undress.

* * *

That was it for now boys and girls. Now raise your arms those who want to see me dead for that ending. Now, I know that I messed with Magneto's story but... I sort of like the changes. And I will change Sinister's story as well. Anyways... anyone want to guess what Sinister was talking about and who the big villain is? Hope that you enjoy it and WILL review.

**Next chapter : **A lot of changes will happen... with both the girls and the boys.


	7. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer -** Standard disclaimers apply. All hail the mighty Marvel Corporation!

**My thanks for reviewing to:** LoneRaven, L'ange-Sans-Ailes and gabrielle myka

**IMPORTANT NOTE –** **Please to all my reviews, even if you don't plan on writing a story, do register, is free and I can answer to your reviews.**

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Reminiscing  
**

* * *

Remy looked at his side with shock and sadness. He knew she was insane but not to this extent, not to the point of impersonating another person just to explore his weakness. He felt disgusted,dirty and guilty. However, the plan had not worked. Even though, the feelings still remained. 

**  
A few years later**

**  
**It never ceased to amaze John how much some things could change in a second and others could remain the same throughout the years. They were back at the same base where he had received the news of Wanda's death. They all had their reasons to leave. Every one of them needed to take a long break away from each other.

Piotr was given permission to go back to Russia and see his family. He had been glad to see all of them again. He had been back working in Ust-Ordynski collective farm near Lake Baikal in Siberia. However, now he wished he had never left. Magneto had ordered him to retrieve a mutant that would give them technical advantage over the X-men if trained properly. This particular mutant had long blond hair, blue eyes and a smile that could make his heart melt. It was his sister Illyana.

She was so young, just turned 16, and, of course, she was naïve. That made Magneto's work that much easier. All that talk of helping make a better world for mutants, a world in wish they would be accepted made her eyes shine with excitement. Poor girl, she would be very disappointed when she found out what they really did. Piotr frowned. He had done the same to him; make him believe that he was helping the world. When he finally realized the truth, all he got was threats. That if he didn't help, his family would pay the price and now he was using a member of his family in a much different way. Now, he had to heed to Magneto's demands, or else he would be forced to witness Illyana suffer.

"I have yet to understand why you objected to me coming here Piotr." Illyana said with a frown as she walked along side her brother.

"Don't worry, unfortunately, you will soon." Piotr whispered to himself as he showed his sister to her new room.

"Mine is just next door if you need something." Piotr said kissing his sister on the forehead as he walked off to his own room.

As Illyana walked in she looked around. It was nothing like her room back home. This room was twice as big, the walls were a pale blue and the ceiling was a soft cream. The whole room had wooden furniture. She had a king size bed and on each side there was a small table, each having blue amps. A digital alarm clock was on one and a wireless phone on the other. Just ahead there was a large closet and a dresser not far from it. Her drapes were pale blue and they allowed light coming in from her balcony shine through.

She had also been given a private bathroom since her brother had made sure to protect her privacy. It was the same cream that her ceiling was and it had white facilities. All in all, it was the best place she had ever been.

**Piotr's room**

**  
**Piotr entered his room.

It was a nice, it had black walls, as for the wooden furniture it was painted silver how ever on the inside of the shelving unites was fire red. It was full of books as well as art tools and a wooden easel. In the corner of his room, he had been perfecting his painting. There was a closet and a dresser up against the wall opposing the shelving units. His drapes were a simple, plain white.

Piotr simply closed his eyes. He hated that he had to bring his sister here. Magneto had been black mailing him using his family and now he was going to do the same to Illyana. He couldn't help but to wish that she had never developed her powers. But it was no use in beating himself up now. He simply concentrated in keeping his sister safe like he had promised his mother. He would just have to hope for the best.

**Remy's room**

**  
**Remy sat in his bed. It had been such a long while and unfortunately he remembered it all too well. Much had changed but, still, things remained the same. He had taken advantage of his prolonged vacation and started a legitimate business. Surprisingly, Remy LeBeau was now a bar owner.

It was a beautiful place. It had tinted windows and black marble walls with a nice wooden double door. The inside was equally luxurious. It had aubergine walls and a soft, velvety purple ceiling and black marble floor. There were black, wooden, square tables. The couches and seats were covered in aubergine leather. It added to the sexy atmosphere, as well as the purple drapes. Everyone had been there from Marilyn Manson to Lacuna Coil. However, what made him proud was the bar; it was stocked with the finest drinks in the word.

Unfortunately not all was good. His ex-fiancé had somehow gotten a job as an Acolyte. How she managed to persuade Magneto to let her join was a pure mystery. She wasn't even a mutant.

He reached for his suitcase, for all the precious items that belonged to his deceased lover. He got ready to place them under his bed. He looked around and couldn't help drifting back to better time. The dark green walls and ceiling reminded him of her eyes. But then again so did the black furniture of his room and everything and everyone else.

"Cher… so dis is where we will be staying!" Belladonna announced as she walked in swaying her hips.

"No… dis is where I will be staying. Y' are going somewhere else!" Remy replied as he dragged her out of his room by the arm. As soon as the door was closed, he immediately locked it.

Belladonna pounded on the door furiously. "Forget her Remy; she be gone for years now! Do you really t'ink you will be able to honour her memory forever or somet'in'?"

After more minutes of pounding Belladonna decided that she would leave but not without spitting some more venom. "It must be awful to know dat you brought it upon yourself and all dat sadness, if you just stayed in New Orleans and married me like y' should have she would still be alive."

**Belladonna's Room**

**  
**Belladonna arrived to her room and slammed the door shut. It had been hard to persuade Magneto to let her stay but she did it. She showed him what she could do and he had decided to give her a chance. Unfortunately, Remy still resisted her charms. She just didn't get it. When had he stopped loving her? When had his fine taste gone so rotten to like that… that thing? She groaned. Everything that she tried would always back fire on her.

'Maybe that black dressing witch put the jinx on me before taking the highway to hell?' Belladonna thought with a frown.

She promptly looked around the room for that damned object.

Her pink walls and white ceiling created a childish mood and her wooden furniture reminded her of her room back home. She missed New Orleans and her comfortable and luxurious life style. Magneto made her work her ass off for a cause that meant nothing to her. She didn't give a rats ass about the fate of the mutate race. But she had made a promise, and she would do just about anything to keep it. She wouldn't come back home a loser. She would go victorious with Remy by her side more in love than ever and if possible already with a ring in his finger.

She smiled when she found the object she had been searching for. It was a photograph of Remy and Rogue with their arms around each others waists. Belladonna, however, had glued her head on top of were Rogue's once was.

"You will be mine, Remy mark my words!" Belladonna screamed to no one.

**Pyro's Room**

John opened the door and looked around, getting reacquainted with his surroundings. It had been in that same room that he had written his best seller. Yes his book inspired by his tragic life had earned him the Pulitzer prise as well as a huge sum of money.

He let his eyes glide through the red walls and scarlet ceiling, the dark red drapes, which were no more than black with a little red in them. Under them, there was white ligneous one letting some light shine through. His dark wooden desk was illuminated and so was what lay on top of it. There were numerous frames carrying pictures of himself with several persons, among them Wanda. Despite his successes he couldn't help but to think that he would be happier if that tragedy had never taken place.

He hurried unpacking and putting his clothes in the rather large closet. He then lay down upon his bed thinking, it had been a while since he just lay down and thought about is life. He had been much too busy to do anything promoting his book. After his suicide attempt Magneto had placed him in the same insane asylum that Wanda had been in. It had helped him understand her even more.

The news of her death only mere days after that, made it that much harder on him to recuperate. What had happened to her? Drugs weren't really her thing and that made him think that there was more to it than that, but when he had told that to Magneto he got angry. Obviously the man not only wanted to put his daughter's death behind him, but also he still blamed John for her death. John had tried to move on, he really did, but the relationships never seemed to last. All this girls bored him, not one could compare to the sweet love that Wanda gave him.

**At the mysterious base**

The girls were training, just the three of them. Mr. Sinister had made a room for them to simulate attacks; basely it was a replica of the danger room. The girls hexed, sliced and punched everything that got in their path.

It was amazing to see how the girls changed, both physically as well as mentally. They had gained a profound respect for each other. They friendship wasn't exactly seen with good eyes by Mr. Sinister, neither by the "man" in charge. However, a friendship was formed. It was hard to make X-23 and Rogue put aside their differences. They still continued to compete, but now it was healthy.

Rogue was the one that suffered the most drastic change. That thin, fragile looking thing had grown up and filled out; she was a true voluptuous beauty. Her shoulder length hair had grown all the way to her behind, her white bangs were shorter, about shoulder length and her body was toned. Her face had become harder with age, and her green eyes had lost some of its shine, portraying her pain. It was strange for someone in their twenties to have such a grip on life's hardships.

After many reports on Remy's life, as well as the people she knew back at the institute, she had somehow managed to mask her pain with a flirty attitude. She knew that Remy was with his fiancé and that he flirted with other women on regular basis. It angered her to no end that he was the one, the first to touch her. She had long ago promised herself that his actions wouldn't go unpunished.

She had talked with Wanda about them taking their revenge, killing them both for what they had done to them. She remembered like it was just yesterday, she turned to her and said with a serious look that arranging a meeting for Pyro and Gambit with their maker was too good for them. They had to suffer as they suffered. She said that nothing would make her happier than to strip Pyro of his every possession, as well as of anything that might bring him happiness and only then should death come to him.

Wanda had changed as well, her once short hair had grown all the way to her mid back, she had it completely dyed red and it was now a mass of curls. She too had become more voluptuous and the training that she had been receiving on this base left no room for anyone to gain weight. Her sapphire eyes had somewhat gotten colder but still she looked like a true temptress, her high cheekbones, small nose, full lips and flawless skin made men all over swoon.

For a long time, Wanda thought of how it would feel to destroy John but as time passed her plans became more complicated and filled with small details of pure evil. She wanted it all, to deprive him of everything. She had made a list. Everything he held dear would abandon him, the pain and frustration that she would cause him would drive him into madness, he would experience what she had experienced, except she would give him something he had been to much of a coward to give her... she would kill him instead of leaving him to be in a bitter world of alone.

She had every single one of the reports on him stored in a drawer. She had a plan, she was careful enough not to let Sinister or the Nasty Boys find out about it, simply because it was not any of their business. She had told the other two because they could help each other. She didn't know what she would do after John's death nor did she know when the plan would become actions. For now, she just had to wait.

X-23 on the other hand had not changed much. She had grown taller and remained the fittest of all three; her toned body was famous for turning heads. Her complexion became paler making her green eyes stand out. She had also dyed her hair black and had started to wear make-up after some time. She was more feminine now. Yet her goal was the same and that was to kill Weapon X.

Rogue had yet to trust her with that information fearing that she would go to the institute. X-23 had asked her if she feared for Wolverine's safety. Rogue turned to her and said that it was about her safety that she was concerned; she then proceeded telling her about the X-men code "You are never alone when you are with the X-men".

"He has help from some of th' most powerful mutants on Earth, also th' most powerful telepath is there and need Ah remind you that we are particular vulnerable to psychic attacks." Rogue explained with her hands on her hips before walking out.

And just like that the session ended, hundreds of robots smashed. The girls smiled to each other after a particularly intense work out and walked out to their rooms.

**At the boarding house**

**  
**Not much had changed as far as the brotherhood's boys were concerned. After Mystique's passing, Magneto had taken the Brotherhood under his wing, more to avoid the boys getting recruited by Charles Xavier than anything else.

Lance was still the unofficial leader and he had continued to date Kitty Pryde. He had a goatee now, had grown up a bit and became more muscular. He appeared as he was quite a catch, but still it seemed to the couple that something was missing. They had lost that spark, that thing that drew them together whenever they were apart. It was either because they didn't want to be alone in this world, or because they felt that they needed a bigger reason to break up. That is why they had remained together.

Fred hadn't changed much. He was older but that hardly showed. The biggest news was that he had gotten a girlfriend. Toad remained the same slimy person that he had always been. As for Pietro, he was officially dating some red haired girl named Crystal. However, he still had yet to understand the meaning of the word 'Fidelity'.

**Hours later at the Bayville Cemetery **

He stood at the gate of the final address of us all. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to do it. He was finally visiting her grave. He smirked. The weather portrayed his feeling exactly. It was raining terribly. As he approached her grave, mixed with the rain drops, fell tears. He read the inscription on the grave.

Here lies Wanda Maximoff; beloved daughter and sister.

He ran his hand over the tombstone and closed his eyes remembering every single one of her features. He looked at it and saw a fresh bouquet of purple orchids. Pietro had stopped by earlier no doubt.

"Oy will never forget yuh or stop lovin' yuh." John whispered "Oy know ya probably don't believe it but, it's true. Oy do love yah. Oy'm sorry for all th' pain Oy put you through."

**  
Back at the mysterious base**

**  
**Wanda was the last one to arrive at the planning room. They had gained some new recruits because they had found out their former teams had acquired some as well. Sinister had collected three new mutants for their team. Wanda took the seat between Rogue and X-23. She then stared at the new recruits.

One was a brown haired, brown eyed woman. She was quite pretty, but not as developed as the three of them. She had heard people referring to her as Infectia. That certainly had rang a bell. All of them had been warned not to touch her. Infectia could cause mutations on others by skin to skin contact. She had killed dozens of men in the process, because once they were changed, they would be condemned to a certain death. For some reason she preferred to turn men other than women. It was probably because once they were changed they would become her slaves.

At her left side, between her and Rogue, sat a handsome man. He was in his twenties, same as them. This person seemed oddly familiar to her but she couldn't quite tell where she had seen him before. He had been introduced to the team as Joseph. This man had grey-blue eyes and silver hair. He had pale skin and was very tall. He had spent most of the meeting looking at Rogue. He was flirting without words.

"Ok, Joseph will go with X-23, Wanda and Rogue to retrieve our third recruit." Mr. Sinister stated. He pushed a button showing footage of a blond man with his knees hugged to his chest in a cell.

"Who is he? And what can he do?" X-23 asked as she observed as the sweet looking man turn into a little child.

"Depends on the time." Sinister said with a grin. "We are dealing with three mutants, all in one body."

"The boy is Ian; he is a nine year old. He is mute and had pyrotechnic abilities, but we hardly ever see him. The handsome young man with his hair slicked back is David; he is in his early twenties. I really don't know what powers he had… but he has them that for sure." And with pride, Mr. Sinister introduced the last one "And finally, meet Lucas."

The figure on screen changed again. This personality was clearly the dominate one. He even looked dangerous. He had a spiked collar on and his blond hair was all messy, but still it would be dishonest to call him ugly.

"He is one of the most powerful telepaths and telekinetic in the word. More than his father and his star pupil together." Sinister announced as he turned the tape off.

"His father?" Wanda questioned with a frown.

"You might know him… Mr. Charles Xavier." Sinister smiled. "Anyways… get ready you leave in a few hours."

**In one of the many corridors in the mystery base**

**  
**Rogue was walking towards her room completely aware that he was following her. He made no move to hide it either. She smirked. He had spent all the meeting ogling her.

"_Men are dogs." She thought with a smirk, half disgusted. _

As she entered the elevator she saw him walk slightly faster. She smirked again when he got in and pushed the button of the third floor; where all the rooms where. Joseph subtlety looked her up and down, admiring her beauty.

"Yes?" Rogue asked as she noticed him looking at her intensely.

"Nothing… just admiring your strength. I heard that you are one of the best fighters in here." Joseph replied, looking in her eyes.

"Ah'm sure that was what y' were doing, Shugah." Rogue said smiling as she walked out of the now opened elevator, towards her bedroom.

**At Essex Laboratory**

**  
**A baby's cry could be heard. Essex approached the Plexiglas crib and picked up the baby. Sinister had built a nursery in his lab so he could have exclusive access to the child. The lab was very sterile looking, everything was translucent, the walls and ceiling were white and the floor was black marble. But all that work had finally paid off, after months of constant work, there he was, healthy and strong.

Sinister could see very little of his mother in him, the nose and eyes were the same but everything else the boy obviously got from his father. He smirked, if the child could do half of what he was said to be able to do, he would be satisfied. He would have created one of the most powerful mutants in history. He would be able to beat his parents and then some. Yes, he was even better than Joseph, and even though Sinister had worked hard cloning Magneto, nothing could compare to the small, fragile being in front of him.

"We need to think of a name for you little man." Nathaniel said as he changed the Child's diaper.

He had always wanted children but unfortunately, _THAT_ had to happen. But not all was lost, that was why he followed that lunatic's orders. He helped him do what he wanted and he would get what he treasured the most in the word.

As soon as he put the child to sleep, he approached a glass tube and looked in. Inside there was a gorgeous woman. Long, wavy, black hair, pale, flawless skin and green eyes covered by closed eyelids; it was as if she was asleep. She was wearing a white, silk, knee long dress that had two spaghetti straps.

Sinister pressed his palm to the glass, slowly leaned in and kissed it.

**Back at the cemetery**

**  
**The rain was starting to weigh on him. His soaked clothes seemed much heavier than they actually were.

"Oy feel so empty without yuh, Wanda. Oy feel… hollow." John whispered as he looked at the tombstone. He then rose from his kneeled position, his heart a little lighter from saying everything he felt he needed to say.

"Oy love you." He added once more as he walked away.

As he was at the gates of the cemetery he turned around. Thunder and lightening hit the ground and as he turned he witness something strange. It was as if the ground was on fire. It surrounded Wanda's grave and just stayed there. It was not speeding or consuming the grass and flowers below. John tried to call the fire, make it bigger, yet it did not obey him. It just stayed there. John briefly considered the hypothesis of his powers wearing out, so he pulled out his lighter and flicked it on. He extended his palm and sure enough, the little flame leapt gracefully into it and grew at his mental command.

"_What the hell?" John thought with a frown._

As he stared at it harder, it finally connected. It wasn't fire, it just looked like it. It occurred when lightening hit the ground. Since it was a cemetery, the air was filled with methane, therefore creating the illusion of flame. Still deep down something felt strange. It was as if something bad was about to happen.

**By the Jet**

**  
**Wanda stood there dressed in her red vinyl pants and a V neck cotton black shirt as well as her back vinyl boots. In the pilot seat was X-23, she was wearing a black shirt and dark blue vinyl pants along with her black army boots. It was then that Rogue and Joseph decided to come out. Rogue was wearing a black corset and black vinyl pants as well as her own army boots. Joseph had a black cotton T-shirt on that hugged his muscular figure nicely, black jeans and army boots. They all boarded the chopper and headed to Scotland.

**Hours later in ****Muir Island**

"Let me out!" Lucas screamed at the red haired woman that was watching him outside his cell.

"Yuh know I can't do that. Yer father asked me to take care of yuh. So quit yer fussing, Lad." Moira MacTaggert replied as she slid a tray of food inside.

"I don't need you to take care of me! I can take care of myself!" Lucas said as he passed left and right like a caged animal. "Isn't enough that he ignored me all of my childhood? Does he have to rob me of my freedom too?"

"He isn't robbing yuh of anythin'!" Moira snapped and jumped in her friend's defence "He is protecting yuh. Protecting yuh from yerself and others from yuh. Yuh are not well."

Lucas stopped and slammed his fist into the glass frightening the woman.

**Outside**

**  
**The four individuals stood at the gates. There was a sign on them; it read "Moira MacTaggert's Mutant Research Center". Wanda's hands started to glow blue and with a flick of her wrist, the gate came clear off. As they closed in on the building Joseph lifted both his hands and exploded all the cameras. X-23 unleashed her claws and sliced the door open.

Within minutes they encountered the first challenge; Sean Cassidy. Looking at the intruder, Sean screamed. making her go to her knees. She placed her hands over her ears to try and block out the mind numbing sound. However, The Scarlet Witch pulled through and hexed him into the wall, rendering him unconscious. As soon as the sonic waves cleared out, they were ready to proceed. They headed towards the elevator that would lead them to the location of their newest recruit.

As soon as they exited the elevator they came face to face with Moira. Joseph collected the metal holding the mutant's cell and wrapped it around her, blocking her. Wanda hexed Lucas' cell repeatedly until it gave in to her will and the man was freed.

"What the hell…" Lucas shouted.

"Do you want to talk or do you want to leave this place?" X-23 demanded as she turned around and headed back to the elevator.

Lucas looked around to the destruction that surrounded him and ran after the short girl. Joseph and Rogue soon followed. Wanda looked at the blond haired man that she had helped release and as their eyes connected she realized what he was trying to do. She began to feel him inside of her head. She gasped as she could feel him prying inside of her. She grabbed her head and screamed at the pain that he was inflicting upon her.

"Get out!" Wanda screamed, but the damage was done.

Kevin MacTaggert's body was laying on the floor, limp, dead and Wanda's head now had two people inside of it.

* * *

Ok people that was it and it was strange don't you think so? Anyways several questions rose in here. Whose baby was that? Who was the woman in the glass? What is going on with Sinister? Answer these questions correctly and you shall win a prize. 

Lot of love

Anna


	8. Secret

**Disclaimer -** Standard disclaimers apply. All hail the mighty Marvel Corporation!

**My thanks for reviewing to:** **LoneRaven, Unforgivable Horror, NaijaStrawberrie, L'ange-Sans-Ailes, HopelessAzn, thriller and Witch-Uk.**

"talking"

'Thinking'

_Mental trips_

**

* * *

Chapter 8** –Secret

* * *

Wanda's body was laying unconsious on the floor. Joseph didn't know why but the sight of her lying so helpless made him suffer. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself kneeling by her, picking her up and then racing to the elevator. He couldn't explain why, but he was truly worried. It made no sense to him, he had just met the woman, yet here he was worried sick. 

**  
At the X-mansion  
**

Scott was waiting patiently by the door for the two new mutants that were to start teaching there. He had heard many good things about them from Professor Xavier.

Not much had changed in the few years that had passed by. Logan, Hank, Ororo and the professor still looked after all the students. The only diference was that the former students had become teachers at the institute, or simply educated people that fought in diferent ways for their rights. The new teachers were of course, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. The duo was not only known for being a great team but, as X-men and as a strong couple. The story of Rogue was long ago forgoten; the two were now officially an item.

The new recruits were also an important part of the team, now fully fledged X-men. Young crushes blossomed as pure love. That was the case of Ray Crisp and Jubilation Lee. Unspoken and old love still remained. Amara Aquila still felt strongly about John and Roberto still tried desperately to capture the girl's attention, but something always got in the way.

As Scott was about to call it quits and leave, a blond, blue eyed, winged angel apeared with beautiful, purple haired, Asian in his arms.

"Warren and Elizabeth I presume." Scott greeted as he shook hands with Warren. He nodded at Elizabeth.

"That's us, Luv." Betsy replied as she looked tenderly at her boyfriend.

Scott flinched at the girl's expression, but still donned his welcoming smille "Well let's show you around shall we?"

**Back at the mysterious base  
**

Wanda lay in the infirmary table in the subbasement. She seemed quite peaceful butinside her head, much was happening.

_Kevin was trying to defeat her. He stood in front of her, carrying what appeared to be a sword. How could he do this? This was her head after all; shouldn't she have an advantage over him? Yet, it was as if her own mind was turning against her. All she could do was dodge the blows that were being inflicted upon her. She knew it was only a matter of time until the unavoidable happened. Her mind would die and her body would become but a shell for a parasite to habitate._

Sinister had her hooked into several machines. Her organs were begining to shut down; her liver and kidneys were already in very bad shape. Soon the heart and lungs would start to break down. Then, he could do nothing to save the young woman in front of him. To top it off, they now had other things to look out for. As soon as Wanda stopped fighting and Kevin took over, her body would begin to burn out, and in only a few days her body would die and he would infect someone else.

Mr. Sinister walked into the hallway and then hurried to the elevator. He pressed the button and in a matter of seconds he was on the third floor. He walked towards Lucas' room rather fast and opened the door to find him smirking at Vertigo, who was supposed to show him around the base.

"Lucas!" Mr. Sinister called in a firm voice "Could you come and help me out with something."

Lucas walked slowly towards Mr. Sinister with a less then pleased expression and said between grinted teeth "What is it?"

"I need your to save Wanda." Mr. Sinister admitted, a look of desperation crossing his face for a split second "We need to take him out of her body! Now!"

"Who? Do I look like the poster boy for good deeds? Who cares about some woman?" Lucas scoffed, ready himself to go back to his previous occupations.

Mr. Sinister grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him close. In his eyes determination could be seen, as well as anger.

"You will do what you're told! And you won't fuss or ask. You will obey me." Mr. Sinister uttered as his grip on the boy's arm tighten.

Lucas pulled his arm free and was about to tear Sinister apart with his telekinesis.

"You better watch your actions, Lucas, or I'll be forced to do something I really don't want to." Sinister warned.

Lucas couldn't quite tell if the man was bluffing. He had a straight face and did seem to have a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Daddy could be informed of your whereabouts... or I could make sure one of your... other selves took control... permenantly." Essex whispered with a scary smirk.

Lucas stopped and looked the man up and down. He tried to look inside his head, but every time he tried, scary red eyes fell upon him, and blocked his path.

"Lucas?" Vertigo shouted from inside his room. Her shrieking voice echoed, making his head hurt.

"I don't want to see you here when I get back!" Lucas yelled to her as he made his way to the elevator. He looked to the side and gave a haste thought. This will not end here! No one controls me.'

**In Rogue's room**

Rogue was sitting in her room, her guitar in her hands. She was desperately trying to let all of her fear and negativity out and she knew no better way to do that, then playing. Well, she did know of another way, but killing him was out of the question, at least at the moment. All she could do now was wait, wait for Mr. Sinister to save her.

"Is it asking too much to be given time  
To know these songs and to sing them  
Is it asking too much of my vacant smile  
And my laugh and lies that bring them..."

Rogue's powerful voice acompanied by the sound of her guitar made a spectacular mix that both moved and calmed the hearer. Her eyes were closed and her lips were letting all her worries out. Her mannerisms showed how passionate she was about music. She truly loved it, but ever since her powers manifested themselves, she had stopped. She had taken her guitar to the institute, but she was much to busy with school, X-men business and her feelings for Scott and then Remy to actually play it. It was funny, but coming here and "dieing" was the best thing that had ever happened to her. It had brought out a few old passions.

"...But as the stars are going out  
And this stage is full of nothing  
And the friends have all but gone  
For my life my god I'm singing..."

It was then that clapping was heard. Rogue stopped playing immediately, and it was fair to say that she was upset. She found her music extremely personal. It was a ticket to see her bare soul.

"You are really good." Joseph commented with a genuine, honest smile.

"Can't grow up on th' Mississippi Delta, Sugah without learnin' the blues" (1) Rogue muttered, putting her guitar in its casing. "So... how long have you been there?"

"A few minutes..." Joseph replied as he started walking towards her slowly. "You really are remarkable. Have you ever considered becoming a professional?"

"Sure, but Ah stopped believing in miracles a long time ago." Rogue spoke as she too walked towards him.

They were only a few centimetres away from each other. They could feel each other's breath and scent. Rogue smirked. It had been a while since someone displayed their desire for her this openly. Joseph placed his hands in her hips and gave them a light squeeze. He then started to lean in. It felt nice to feel this way, this anticipation before a kiss. As their lips touched her eyes couldn't help but to close slowly.

It felt weird to trust, to fall into someones arms. Their tongues fought for control. As soon as they touched, her eyes snapped open. She couldn't do it, she couldn't, she wouldn't trust again. Last time she did something awful happened and she suffered, she cried. She wouldn't go back to being that pathetic child again. No, she wouldn't let the Remy story repeat itself. Just the thought of him send her crawling up the walls. She finally broke the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" Joseph asked as Rogue discreetly wiped her mouth and moved away from him.

"No Sugah, it's all me." Rogue answered.

"Ah'm worried about Wanda." She lied with a flirty smille "Maybe when this is all over."

"Ok." Joseph mumbled, looking rather upset as he walked away.

**At the laboratory **

Lucas was near the table were Wanda was lying on. He couldn't help but to notice the beauty that this woman possessed. Sinister had informed him of what he had to do.

"Ready?" Mr. Sinister questioned as he placed the liquid in the syringe, the label said arsenio. "This must be well timed. If any of us skip a beat Wanda will end up dead or another one of us will be possessed."

"I know! But if this bombs it won't be my fold."Lucas snapped and then added with a satirical tone "You were the one that conceived this brilliant plan."

Essex pulled the syringeout of the glass bottle and walked towards the girl.

"Why are you using glass material insted of plastic?" Kevin asked.

Essex pearsed the girl's skin with the neadle and slowly pushed in the liquid "Lets just say that is fortunate that she's asleep because this will really hurt. This substance melts through plastic."

As the last drops of the liquid were injected into Wanda's body, a loud beeping could be heard. She had now stopped breathing and her heart was beginning to stop beating. She was dead.

"Get ready and get it done!" Mr. Sinister shouted.

Seeing his host die, Kevin exited the corpse and got ready to possess someone else's body. He didn't have a lot of time. In his astral form, he had only a few minutes to find a body due to his lack of practice. As he exited, he found the only two males. He was about to possess the youngest, but he started to feel someone penetrating his mind.

He tried hard to block him out, but he couldn't. As he tried to enter his mind he found it confusing and even painful. It was too much information, too much noise. He was confused. It was then that he felt it; it was as if he was dieing. He tried to make a run for the other one's body, but it was no use. Who ever was making him hurt wasn't letting go. He felt himself getting weaker. He was dieing.

"Lucas!" Mr. Sinister warned as he looked at the clock, it had been two full minutes.

"Done!" Lucas assured as he ran his hand thru his hair.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Sinister asked as he got all the machines ready.

"Yeah... but if you want, we can wait and let the girl die just to make sure." Lucas suggested with a malicious smirk as he ran his hand over a few strings of Wanda's hair.

Mr. Sinister started to switch machines on. Lucas stopped his stroking and concentrated on what thoughts were in that man's head. He could see much, all the skeletons in his closet, but as the store was getting good, those eyes made their appearance again. Those red eyes. Before he knew what hit him, a psychic blast came his way, knocking him against a wall.

At that time in Rogue's room 

"You sure have him wrapped around your finger!" Infectia spoke up as she leaned against the door frame.

Rogue looked at her. She couldn't quite say why, but she really didn't like this girl. It was an irrational hate, they never even spoke but... she just didn't like her, it was as if something was off.

"What's that?" Rogue replied as she perked an eyebrow, she made no effort to be nice, those

times were long gone.

"Tall, thin and beautiful. You know... Joseph." Infectia continued as walked closer to Rogue.

"In what way does mah life or who Ah'm with matters to yah?" Rogue demanded as she crossed her arms. She circled the smaller girl like an animal waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Nothing really." The girl murmured, a little of intimidation could be hear in her voice. She tried to hide it, to cover it up with a bitchy attitude. "I just wanted to know your secret. From untouchable to untouchable. I mean, I heard he wasn't the first one."

Rogue stopped. Her hands reached out to absorb her. She'd just knock this annoying little pest out.

"Wanda is in her room." Joseph announced as he stood at the door.

He looked from one woman to another. The silence and the tension in that room was enough to make his blood run cold. The two of them just stood there looking eachother in the eyes, mejoring eachother.

"Don't you want to see her?" Joseph added. The short time he spent in their presence seemed to him like hours.

Rogue smirked at the younger girl and said "Yeah Sugah, walk with me?"

Joseph smiled "Sure."

As the couple disappeared from her line of sight, Infectia's hands became fists.

'I really hated Rogue. How could she? How could she take control? Why can't I? And why do they keep plastering themselves at her feet? What is it about her that clouds men's thoughts like that?'

At Wanda's room 

Wanda began to open her eyes. Everything hurt, her entire body was sore and it burned everytime she took a breath. But her head, it was clear of all forming thoughts. It was just her own. As a few seconds passed she could see the shadow of a person before her eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She heard a man say.

She didn't recognise the voice. Her mouth moved but not much as a sound came out. The man placed his ear next to her lips and was able to decipher a few words.

"Who are you? What happened?"

"I'm the guy that performed your exocism."Lucas informed between laughs "But you can call me Lucas, beautiful."

"Why did you help me?" Wanda demanded as Lucas once again leaned in to hear what she was saying.

"Because I'm a people person." Lucas stated, slightly annoyed. The whole episode with Sinister was coming to his mind again. He disregarded it, and smirked. That bastard and his boss would pay, because now... he knew the secret.

A silent X-23 walked in, Rogue and Joseph right behind her.

"Sugah!" Rogue chimed in with a smille.

Wanda smilled at her friends' entrance, but frowned at the man standing by them. What was it about him that made her so uneasy? He clearly reminded her of someone, someone she didn't quite like, but she couldn't really say who it was. Wanda looked around the room trying to clear her head of such thoughts and came across the still smirking Lucas.

"_I know who he reminds you of!" Lucas projected in her head._

Wanda looked to the side with a continuing frown.

"_I'll tell you later." He insisted with a sujestive smille. "Alone."_

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later for us to have that talk ok?" he told her. He leaned in a gave Wanda a peck in the forehead.

"Ok." Wanda croaked, watching the male exit her chambers.

"So... how are you?" Rogue questioned as she came closer and sat on the edge of Wanda's bed.

"Fine." Wanda muttered, looking blankly at Joseph.

Rogue gazed in the direction that Wanda was leering, and then stared back at her friend "He saved yoah life you know. He ran back to get you and carried you tah th' infirmary."

"Thanks." Wanda said, looking down.

'This story does not smell good.' She couldn't help but to think.

"What was all that about? What happened to you?" X-23 asked. She took a seat on the couch.

"A mutant tried to take over my body. But everything is ok now." Wanda scowled. Her mind was still somewhere else.

**At Lucas' room**

Lucas entered his room and lay down on his bed.

His room had the same struture as the others did. The walls had vertical stripes in three colours, a dark blue, white and another shade of blue in between, same as the drapes. At first it seemed strange, but then it started to seem rather beautiful. The furniture was all in black metal and antique looking. The bathroom was all dark blue with antique facilities in white. The walk-in closet was nothing more then a big metal shelving unit.

He closed his eyes and an internal debate was heard. All personalities were clashing with each other. It was a real war inside the body of a young man. Lucas fought long and hard to maintain control.

"_Lucas you have no right! If you want to tell her for her own sake is one thing but to manipulate her to do your dirty work is wrong! You can't do this to her!" David shouted._

"_Calm down David! You're acting as if I'm doing a bad thing when really I'm not. I'm doing this girl a world of good. I'm offering her the greatest gift a human being can offer another, the gift of truth." Lucas argued._

_Ian frowned; he didn't understand what they were fighting about. Wanda had to know what was happening. They all agreed on that so what difference did it make as to why they were telling her?_

**Later on at Wanda's room**

Wanda couldn't even eat, nor rest. She considered the fact that Lucas was a liar, a manipulator. Maybe he knew nothing? He could be just bluffing, trying to get something from her. But if she was really being manipulated and he was indeed pulling something, then she might as well see what it was. The wisest thing she could do was play along, but keep her eyes wide open.

Knock knock

"Hey gorgeus." Lucas greeted as he turned the knob and poked his head in. "Interested in having that litle chat we talked about earlier?"

"Very much." Wanda nodded as she got out of bed and put on her robe. "So who is it? The man that Joseph reminds me of?"

Lucas smirked as he walked to meet her, when he was too close for Wanda's comfort he stated simply "Change!"

Wanda perked an eyebrow. "Excuse me!" she asked, rather confused.

"Change." Lucas repeated, he then leaned in and when his lips were about to touch her ear, he whispered "I have something to show you."

"Where are we going?" Wanda questioned as she walked towards her closet.

She couldn't hear a reply from Lucas. So, she hurried taking her robe and and her pyjamas off. She then slipped in a black, long, velvet skirt and a black lace corset with a satin bottom and her army boots.

"Lucas?" Wanda shouted as she was turning around.

"Very nice!" Lucas said, smirking and looking her up and down.

Wanda glared at him and was about to let him have it. However, he interrupted her, telling her to hurry up. After that was said and done, he left. Wanda sighted and followed him.

"This better be good Lucas." She told him as she closed the door behind her.

"It will be worth it." He assured her, smirking, as he headed for the elevator.

When the two of them walked in, he pushed the bottom button that led to both the infirmary as well as the lab. They walked out silently and headed towards a silver door at the end of the corridor. Wanda placed her hand on the knob and tried to open it.

"It's locked!" Wanda pointed out, placing her hands on her hips as she turned to face him.

Lucas closed his eyes and a litle boy took his place. He looked incredibly sweet and he smilled adorably at Wanda before concentrating and making a flame apear on his palm. He placed his palm inches away from the metal door and soon enough, drops of liquid metal started to run down the solid surface. Ian burned all around the knob and then pushed the door open. The child closed his eyes and again, Lucas was standing by her side.

He approached a desk that had to belong to Essex and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a file and threw it at Wanda. The label said X-23, and within it described the entire cloning process, along with notes made by Essex about the girls' performance and psychological profile.

"What does this..." Wanda began.

"Have to do with Joseph? More than you know." He stated as he punched away on the doctor's computer.

He grinned in triumph and turned the monitor. On the screen was a picture of Joseph and next to it, a picture of her father. Wanda frowned, obviously confused.

"Joseph is your father's clone, beautiful."

"What? How did this happen?" Wanda demanded, nearing Lucas.

"Well I doubt that Magneto gave him the DNA. Not only because I think he wouldn't like to lose the franchise in that whole metal controlling area, but also because he really insn't a giving man as you well know." Lucas answered, smiling maliciously to himself.

"What? How dare you criticize my father! You don't even know him!" She shouted. She quickly turned away towards the door.

"I know that he had a man named Jason Wyngarde mess with your mind, making you think he was father of the year. But come on Wanda, if you look deep inside of yourself, you can see the truth." Lucas insisted. He stepped away from the computer and began walking towards her, placing his hand on her sholder "You can see what he did, why he did it and how that made you feel."

Wanda closed her eyes but the images keeped pushing through. Images of her in a picnic with her father turning into ones were she sat in a cell, being fed not the best of meals. Images of that day, the day she let it all go, it was the day she comitted murder.

She was coming home from school; it had been a hard day. Six year old girls could be very cruel with each other. She was so upset she couldn't see the trail of destruction she left behind. As soon as she got home, her mother walked up to her and as she closed the door, millions of objects began to shine blue and smash against the wall. She was scared, so scared that she didn't realize that where she went the chaos followed. She ran to the one place that she thought everything would be good. She ran to her mother, but as she hugged the woman pieces of broken glass flew her way, piercing through her mother's flesh.

Everything was coming back to her, the fear, the guilt, the sense of lonliness, the burning hatred and the abandoment by her father and brother. Tears were falling from her eyes. She had relived in just a few seconds, her years of torment. With the sadness came the same taste for revenge. How dare he plant false memories in her mind, for what? Was it to stop her? The scarlet Witch wouldn't be stopped. And her brother, Pietro, how she loathed him; He would pay, that worthless twit. Once again he had sided with father against her. They would pay, now more than ever they would pay. Both for what they did to her in the past and for playing with her head, because this wouldn't go unpunished.

Wanda wiped her tears and turned to Lucas with a perked eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Wanda sneered as she looked the male straight in the eyes.

"What?" Lucas replied, taking a step back.

"If there's something I learned a long time ago is that, there isn't such a thing as a free lunch." Wanda grumbled, taking a step forther and placing her ands on her hips.

"Now you offended me. Here I was, just trying to show you the path of truth and you..." he then placed his face in his palms. He tried to hide the smile he couldn't help but show.

Wanda sighed, first thinking that he was full of crap, but as a few seconds passed by she began to wonder.

"Lucas..."

"Never mind!" He scolded, turning around "The important thing is that you know the truth. Sinister isn't a nice guy. He doesn't help people, he uses them. Now... he has something big over my head but I decided that you knowing the truth is the only way, for me to get my freedom back."

Wanda frowned "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Wanda... what he did to you is far worse than anything he can do to me. He robbed you of something..." Lucas turned around again for dramatic effect, but then reversed as the sound of an infant's cries was heard.

Wanda frowned, more confused than ever. She approached the source of the sound. It came from a transparent crib. There was an infant inside. As Wanda's eyes lay upon it, she recognised herself and John in it as any mother would. He had thin, fragile red hair, sapphire eyes like her own and a small nose. His skin was milky white and he was thin but well taken care of.

Wanda's hands began to shine a dangerous blue and several objects began floating.

"He had no right. No right!" She screeched.

The baby was now screaming and his litle face was turning red from his effort. Wanda looked down at the being she had sentenced to death years ago. How she hated him. But with that hate she felt something else, something strange. She felt like killing him because of what is father had done to her, but she couldn't help but to want to hold him in her arms and comfort him. She wanted to whisper that all would be alright and just hold him until he felt sleepy again.

Lucas watched this with morbid coriosity. It seemed fascinating to him the way maternal instinct kicks in at the weirdest times. It made women do the strangest things. He watched as Wanda's hands became fists. She really hated the child. He could see it in her head back when she was at death's door but now, she was confused. Would she have the courage to kill her baby now that it was before her eyes?

Minutes later 

Rogue was just lying in her bed. Wanda had been acting strange and her reaction to Joseph didn't seem natural either, something was definitely wrong.

Knock Knock

"Come in Joseph." Rogue called from her laying position.

"So... Wanda is all better now." Joseph said as he seated himself on the edge of her bed.

He ran his hand up and down, from her knee to her mid thing. He smilled shyly as he looked in her eyes. Rogue began to shake slightly. This felt wrong, was it right to play with someone else's feeling like this? She had flirted with many men after Remy, but never actually went beyond that. It was hard to explain the why, but she felt she was betraying him. She hated herself for thinking this way too; after all they weren't together anymore. He was with his fiancée and not to mention that when they were together he didn't have this kind of consideration for her.

'Remy... that whore!' She shouted in her brain.

In a spur of the moment, more to prove to herself that she had moved on than anything, she took Joseph in her arms and kissed him with all her might. Joseph responded with caresses and kisses of his own.

In the hallway 

Wanda was walking furiously and had a killer look in her eyes. It was obvious to all that looked at her that she was up to no good. Lucas smirked, all was perfect, and he was actually getting to like this girl. She was so angry, so full of hate and had such thirst for revenge. He had finally met his match and she looked good.

As Wanda passed X-23's room she hexed the door open startling the girl within it.

"What the fuck..." X-23 demanded as she got to the door.

"Move! I have something to tell you." Wanda urged as she simply moved on.

Once again as she was approaching the planning room, she hexed another door, this time it was Rogue's room. Wanda's eyes widened as she looked at her friend's company. Joseph was with Rogue and he was very comfortable, missing his shirt and shoes and having his pants unbuttoned. Rogue was also barefoot and her was lipstick smeared.

"You might want to put that on hold for now!" Wanda roared as she kept going until she reached the planning room.

As she hexed the door open she found who she was looking for.

"Good! You're here! I have a mission for you, X-23, Rogue and Joseph. You need to eliminate this individual. Ms Marvel a no good do gooder." Mr. Sinister said without even turning around, simply tossed a file at Wanda. "We will receive a nice sum for this one.

Wanda was about to say something, to scream and hex this being to death. But as she opened her mouth nothing came out. She tried hexing the man but her powers's weren't respecting her will. She stopped and then as if by some divine intervention she understood what was happening. Lucas.

Lucas took the file from her and started to drag her out by the arm. Wanda fussed and tried to break free but his hold on her was more than physical. As the pair left the room they found both girls and Joseph in the hallway.

"Rogue, X-23 how nice of you to meet us here. Let's go to Wanda's room." Lucas stated as he keeped on dragging Wanda by the arm.

As he was about to pass Joseph he grabbed hold of his arm and glared at him in a way that screamed "Get your hands off her!" Lucas looked at Joseph's and with a malicious smirk, he telekinetically sent him through a door, knocking the wind of him. Then he just kept on going until he reached Wanda's room. As they got there he let go of her and held the door open for the other two. Noticing this, they walked in faster; the noise of the closing door seemed to have freed Wanda of his power.

"Pray for your miserable existence!" Wanda shouted as she hexed him as hard as she could against the wall.

"Calm down there mommy!" Lucas mused as he glared at her "You know, I honestly thought you were smarter than this. I guess I was wrong much to my disappointment."

Wanda freed him of her hold.

"Mommy?" X-23 repeated as she looked from Lucas to Wanda "What the hell is going on in this joint? Why did you tear my door down? What the fuck is going on?"

"Yeah... Someone want to clue us in here?" Rogue questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Never do that to me again! Or I WILL kill you, get it?" Wanda threatened as she paced back and forward.

"Fine, but you were about to make a mistake. A big one. Imagine that you do it. You kill Sinister and the Nasty Boys and daddy wannabe. What next? Go to Bayville? How? You have no money, no nothing! No I take that back, you have a child with the need to eat every now and then!" Lucas said as he walked towards Wanda in a menacing way "Think!"

X-23 hurried getting between the two of them and unleashed her claws. She stared hard at Lucas. "Want to clue me in?"

"I... found something about you. All of you. Sinister isn't the nice, helpful guy he led you to think. He played you." Lucas laughed.

"Hey, we knew what we were getting ourselves into, he never hid that he planned to send us on missions and do stuff for him..." X-23 ranted out with a frown.

"He's not talking about that." Wanda interrupted as she took a seat on her couch "Don't you guys think it was a bit strange that he knew what we were going through when he "helped" us? And why did he pick us?"

"Coincidence and... because we are powerful." Rogue answered as she took a seat in Wanda's bed.

"Because with X-23 came the Intel about clones, because with you came power in the form of a mutant that could be manipulated, paid to play the part they wanted and because with Wanda came her baby." Lucas informed as he looked at the girl with white bangs.

"What?" X-23 asked, the veins in her neck pulsating.

"Is true, the proof is in the lab, I just came from there. And... exorcist over there saw it in Sinister's head." Wanda said her face in her hands "He was there. All alone. Crying. He is... so litle and fragile..."

Rogue looked at her friend with a deep frown, Wanda had lost much but never once had she looked like a victim, but now, it was hard to see her as anything but. She looked confused, hurt and even violated.

"What? This... this can't be..." Rogue spoke as she looked at Lucas "How? What? Why do they..."

"Everything you've done, everything you did here, everyone they collected play a part in their plan, everyone has a part, a role to play." Lucas continued as he leaned against the wall "X-23 is a clone, with her information they would know how to make one of Sinister's boss lackeys. Not to mention she is supposed to play a big part later, too bad I couldn't see what it was before he cut me off."

"Joseph!" Wanda scowled with disgust.

"What?" Rogue exclaimed. She was now more lost than ever.

"Joseph is my father's clone. Sinister found a way to clone him and age him to his twenties I guess." Wanda murmured. She got up and walked towards Lucas slowly. "What about my baby? Can you tell me what Sinister wanted with him?"

"No idea, sorry babe. But like I said Sinister or his boss cut me out before I found that much." Lucas assured, rubbing his head, he had banged it rather hard against the wall. "Anyways, Wanda, we do this, we have money, we can go to Bayville and... do what we wish."

"Yeah because I'm sure that Sinister would just let us go if we ask nicely." Rogue said rolling her eyes at the man's statement.

"We can always kill our way out." X-23 suggested as she looked at her claws "After all, that is one of our jobs."

"But what about his boss? If he is this powerful to pull this scam and to know the things he does, don't you think he might be a problem?" Rogue pointed out. She stood up and tried to knock some sense in her friends.

"I don't think he will be a problem. But we need to do this the smart way. We wait, do this mission, get paid, take our stuff, the baby, leave no trace of this place and then leave and never come back." Lucas offered as he positioned himself in front of Wanda, looking in her eyes. "Then we can go any where and do what ever we want."

Wanda smiled up at him and the turned to face both her friends "I'm doing this, and I hope I'm not the only one..."

Two days later 

The girls were near the cliff. The plan was simple, Joseph caused a plane to crash and they waited for this mysterious nice woman to prevent everyone from death. Like a play well reversed a boing was twirling and falling from the sky. A small figure could be seen beneath it. Rather small to their own sight.

They could see flowing blonde hair and a thin spandex outfit that showed of the woman's curves. She flew under the plane and held it in place with her bare hands. The plane didn't automatically stop, but began to slow down and was about ten meters from the ground. She had it under her control. She set the large object gently on the ground and ripped the door open alowing the many people inside to exit. Thanks and crying could be heard, everyone was alive.

As the people began exiting the plane and heading their own seprate ways, the blonde super hero began to fly away, towards the nearest town, but as she was right above the cliff a blue light sorounded her. Her powers began to fail and she began to fall. Where she hit the ground a considerable hole could be seen. She slowly began to rise. As she was halfway through it, she felt a powerful blow against her ribcage. She could actually feel it, for her this was beyond strange, after all she was invulnerable.

She went into a fetal position, she no longer was used to physical pain. It had been so long sense she had her powers. She felt another person near her, again her body began to glow blue and she was tossed in the air like a rag doll. As she was high in the air she could see the face of her attackers. They were mere children compared to her. Maybe twenty one, not even that.

As she fell she observed the younger girl. She unleashed a claw and as she was going down it slid through her shoulder. Drops of blood began to fall, she didn't understand, nothing could hurt her and yet there it was, a large wound.

She then saw the third one coming near. She was smirking. She simply held her face and then she expirienced the worst pain ever. Everything hurt and burned, she could feel herself getting weaker. She was dieing.

"Rogue!" X-23 shouted after seeing that the other girl wasn't letting go.

Both women were like two sides of a mirror. They cried and screamed. X-23 tried to break them apart but as she grabbed both their wrists she felt herself being pulled too. She immediately let go and stumbled backwards.

"What the hell is happening?" Wanda whispered to herself, her hands glowing blue as she summoned her power to end this madness.

* * *

(1)Rogue in xtreme x-men #4 

Well that was it for now. I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner but I had exams and I had a lot to study. Hopefully I'll be going to college this year. I'll try to update regularly. In case you are wondering, the song that Rogue was singing was Lacuna Coil's Stars. Anyways, what about this chapter, I personally think that this chapter was strange once again. No one got the prize :P But new questions raise. What is X-23 big part in the big master plan? And Rogue's? And Wanda's baby?

Review and let me know what your thoughts on the chapter and story are.

Lots of love

Anna


	9. Outside looking in

I own nothing. Marvel owns it all; I'm just having a bit of fun.  
My thanks for reviewing to: LoneRaven, L'ange-Sans-Ailes, Pan vs Boxer Boy 125, sharkies, thriller, gabrielle myka, blue the vampire's beloved, Nuriiko and Rogue21493.

Authors note – I would like to apologize to all for the late update, but I was busy with college. It was my freshmen year and it took a bit of getting used to. I had all kinds of family drama too, so please forgive me.

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely LoneRaven. Happy Early Birthday Present and hope you have more fun and happiness this year.**

"talking"  
'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 9 –** Outside looking in

* * *

Wanda held her hands high and concentrated on tearing Rogue and Ms Marvel apart. As she summoned her power, her hands started to glow blue. She aimed it at the middle, where their bodies met. 

As they were hit, Ms. Marvel's body was tossed a few meters ahead. Rogue; however, remained in the same place, her hands now on her face.

"What is happening to me?" Rogue yelled with no sign of her accent.

"Wanda we need to take her to the hospital. Rogue did a number on her." X-23 called as she checked the woman out, making sure that there was nothing wrong with her body besides the consequences of the absorption.

"Rogue are you alright?" Wanda questioned carefully as she approached her friend.

Rogue had throw herself into a fetal position, but she quickly sat up and then started to float. Her body seemed to be burning on the inside and absolutely freezing on the outside. But the worst was the state of her mind. She could feel the other woman's presence as they became one. She had no idea who she was, what her memories were, or even what she looked like. She could also hear her quite clearly. At first she was nothing but a whisper, then it seemed like she was screaming.

"Murder!" Carol shouted in her head.

As Rogue grabbed her head and screamed, Wanda stopped. She had no idea why Rogue didn't let go. She had always said that the more time she touched someone when she let her powers work, the more of the person was absorbed, and the stronger the voice in her head was. Then suddenly it stopped; no more crying, no more nothing. It was as if all was solved and only one remained.

When Wanda was about a meter away, Rogue looked at her dead in the eyes. Those icy blue eyes weren't her own, and neither was that look, this was all that woman.

Rogue got to her feet in the ground and her long hair was getting shorter and blonde. She looked at Md. Marvel's fallen body and moist started to gather in her eyes. X-23 raised from her crouching position and unleashed her claws.

"I don't want to hurt you!" The short brunette stated simply "Don't make me."

Rogue then turned to Wanda as she finally decided to approach her.

"Rogue... are you still with us?" Wanda whispered as she placed her palm in the other girls shoulder.

Rogue's icy blue eyes turned back to their natural green for a minute.

"Lets go." She mumbled as her eyes widened, only to turn back to blue.

It was then that her fist hit Wanda straight in the stomach. X-23 ran towards her, but she levitated towards the town.

Far away familiar blue-grey eyes saw what was happening and decided to follow the southerner.

**At the Acolytes base **

Remy had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it, but his heart seemed like it was about to explode.

'Maybe dat wretched femme spiked m' drink!' The Cajun said to himself as he thought of Belladonna.

"Remy?" John asked as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Remy uttered as he looked down "... I'm sure."

"So Johnny boy... how did that date go last night?" Remy brought up, desperately trying to shake that feeling.

"Picture a plane crash." John gestured as he gazed down "Then triple it."

Remy's eyes widened, then he broke down laughing "Dat good hein?!"

"Yeah... Oy though Oy couldn't meet anyone dumber and more self absorbed than what's her name... the last one Oy went on a date with." John admitted, a slight depressing expression featured on his face.

Remy sighed, knowing what he was thinking "John, y' need to stop doing dat! Dere are no two people alike! Wanda was one person and you will not be able to replace her no matter how hard you look."

"At least Oy look. When was the last time you went on a date?" John snapped with brutal force.

Remy's eyes hardened at his friend's harsh words, never had he spoken with him with that tone. He knew that the subject of their deceased lovers was a sensitive one and in truth, the fact that they both felt responsible for it made it that much worse.

John was a bit shocked at his own words. He didn't have that many friends. In fact it was only him and Piotr, and even the Russian had gotten somehow colder towards him with Wanda's death. The rest: Magneto and the Brotherhood, avoided being around him all together.

"Anyways… Oy was thinking of asking someone else out today." John whispered looking away, not wishing to meet the stare of red eyes that either glowed with fury or shone with pain.

"Who?" Remy questioned wile eyeing him inquisitively.

"Amara…" he murmured in response to his friend's silent question.

"Amara?" Remy answered in disbelief "Yer ex girlfriend Amara?"

As John opened his mouth to say something he was hit by a dozen of accusations at once.

"I see… so you couldn't find someone dat was exactly like Wanda to replace her, so you can leave out your little fantasy, you know, just so you won't feel so guilty. You decided to go for de next best thing." Remy ranted, letting it all out "John you can't do dat! She is a person, not a toy that you can pick up and play wit for a while and den let go when you get bored."

"Yuh are one to talk!" John shot back angrily. "Oy'm not the one that has a fiancé and yet flirts with every other girl that he meets, right in front of her, then asks for their numbers, promises to call but never does."

"No, you're the one that gets a girl pregnant and den screws around behind her back!" Remy sneered.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, John's eyes widened and a flame came to life. With rage burning brighter then his sense, he threw the fire at his best friend wanting nothing more that to let everything burn.

**In town **

Rogue sat alone on top of a tall building. Her head was a mess. It was like she had absorbed Cody all over again. She didn't know what thoughts, memories and feelings were her own and what was the blondes'. The thought, the picture that showed up more frequently in her mind was that of a house. Was it her house? Was it Carol's? Carol… was that her name or was that another lie? She was lied to a lot, by many people. But who was she again? She was the Rogue, something in her screamed that; a bitter woman, a murder.

Rogue felt her control slip again, she desperately tried to grab hold of everything; the emotions, the thoughts, the urges but it was helpless and she became a mere observer. She watched as her body lifted off and headed for the house. When she felt her own body stop and look down, she recognized it. She was home.

A few feet away, a pair of blue eyes saw as the hair of the object of his desire changed from blonde to beautiful white striped brown hair. It was as if she was in war with herself.

**Back at the cliff **

X-23 picked up the fallen woman and placed her over her shoulder. Wanda was still grabbing her stomach; a bruise had formed under her scarlet top. She couldn't help but to be worried for the other girl. She was scared and confused; a lethal combination with Rogue's abilities. Not to mention the girl's psyche, confused the way she was, she might do something she really shouldn't.

"Wanda, the woman is dieing..." X-23 announced as she placed her head on the woman's chest, listening to her heart beat as it slowed down.  
Wanda looked at her and the thought of Rogue came to mind, they were supposed to kill this person, but for some reason she didn't want to. She felt no need for this woman to die and she couldn't tell why. It could have been because she knew that once Rogue got her psyches under control, if she could get it under control, she would feel guilty to know that she killed the woman.

"Come on." Wanda uttered as she got up.

**Outside the house **

Rogue stood outside, peering through a window. She could see a large blue room with wooden furniture and she instinctively felt well. It was her sanctuary right? Rogue grabbed her head hard and concentrated on blocking Carol, but it was so hard. She would build walls to keep her out, only for the other woman to tear them down.

"Rogue." She heard someone say "Are you alright?"

Rogue turned around, her eyes icy blue. "Just fine... Joseph" she insisted as she walked towards him, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Are you sure?" Joseph questioned, as he noticed how different she was moving.

"Yeah." She replied, standing directly infront of him. She smirked.

"Good." Joseph said with a frown.

Rogue's smirk widened as she punched him directly in the face, making him collapse a few meters away.

"Rogue?" Joseph croaked, trying to get up. Rogue stradled him iinstead, keeping him on the ground.

"Sorry... Rogue isn't here right now." Rogue grinned as her appearence changed. Now she had Mystique's blue skin and white hair like Storm.  
Joseph's eyes grew big when the Rogue's head hit him making blood pore out of his nose. She then picked him up and tossed him in the air only to have a lightning bolt hit him. Joseph's body hurt and burned, difted into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was Rogue's foot as it smacked him in the face.

**At the hospital **

X-23 spotted the hospital, they were near now and it was a good thing. Even though she was a woman stronger than average, she was still incredibly tired. Wanda had offered to carry her for awhile, but X-23 refused. She wasn't going to let her team mate know she was tired, sure she was her friend but still. Letting other people know when she was weak was against her nature.

Wanda stood at the door next to her. If they wanted to dodge attention and make sure that people didn't ask questions, she had to move fast. Wanda hexed the door of the emergency room, making sure to break the acrylic glass in it from afar. As people were distracted by it, X-23 set the woman down on a gurney by the window she had walked in from. They then left.

**Back at the Acolytes base **

Piotr had left them alone not for thirty minutes and everything was good. They had been chatting calmly as usual and the room was in perfect condition. He had no idea what had happened between them to cause such destruction. All across the room there was hints of explosions and fires.

"What happened?" Piotr demanded as both men lay side by side on the floor catching their breath.

"Difference of opinions, mate." John lulled as he looked at the tiny flame in his palm.

"Difference of opinions?" Piotr asked calmly.

"Oui." Remy assured, making eye contact with the very confused Russian.

"Oy think… we have spent too much time apart and forgot how to talk to each other." Pyro brought up, gazing at his friend. As he continued, his eyes drifted to the Russian "Oy was about to do something stupid and he made me see that."

"Through almost exploding me." Pyro added with a sad smile.

Piotr shook his head as he walked away. When he was leaving he heard the boys talking calmly and his mind couldn't stop taking him back to better times.

**Back at the Danvers' house**

Rogue looked at the bleeding Joseph on the floor and couldn't help but to feel satisfied for unknown reasons. It was then that images of herself talking to her friends emerged in her head. She covered her face with her hands and tried to take control again. As she saw her reflection in the glass window she became even more confused. It was her but, it wasn't. She saw a girl with white bangs, but that wasn't her was it? No she was a blonde.

"Rogue snap out of it! You can do it." Joseph called grabbing the side of his stomach.

"Ah can't she's screaming inside my head!" She yelled as she got on her knees screaming in agony. "Ah can't hear myself!"

Joseph saw in a mixture of amazement and fear as Rogue's figure began to change into all those she had absorbed in her past.

As she quickly changed into all the X-men, Brotherhood and even the Acolytes it seemed as if she could deal with them, could take over her own body but as she assumed Carol's form, it all stopped.

"God she's a wiener isn't she?!" Rogue laughed in Carol's form.

"You have no right to take over her body like that." Joseph shouted as he ripped off the front gate and willed the metal to wrap around her body. "It's hers."

The Carol personality in Rogue just snickered at him as she broke free of the metal that bonded her with her super strength.

"I have no right?! How about my right to live? She killed me." Carol/Rogue shouted as she walked towards him in a menacing way "The way I see it, it's my life for hers."

"Fair and square." Carol/Rogue whispered when she was mere inches away from him. "So… what are you going to do about it?"

Joseph melted the discarded metal pieces on the floor, creating two metal spears. He launched them at Carol/Rogue's shoulders.

Through the corner of her eye Carol could see it coming, she smiled as she flew and the spears scraped the side of his chest and ended up nailed to a near by wall.

"That's going to leave a mark." Carol/Rogue said with a wink. "God you're an idiot. Can't you see she's using you to forget about her long, lost,  
cheating boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" Joseph yelled as he applied pressure to his two fresh wounds.  
**  
**

**On an random street nearby **

"Where do you think she is?" X-23 asked as she looked around, making sure no one saw them.

"I don't know…" Wanda admitted. "The last time she got that confused after absorbing someone was… well the first time she absorbed someone."

X-23 looked at her with a frown and asked "What happened?"

"Well she was hanging out with a guy. He asked her to dance. He touched her accidentally and he ended up in a coma while she ended up in his house, thinking she was him. At least that was what the boys told me." Wanda muttered as she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" X-23 asked as she stopped walking as well "Think she is at her house? Carol's?"

"It our best bet…" Wanda replied as she began running at her friend's aid with X-23 hot on her tail.

**At the Acolyte's base **

"I don't think I can do it…" Illyana said with a frown, half contemplating the idea of the man in front of her being insane.

"Oh but you can. You have a great power but you need practice to master it." Magneto insisted as he lifted a clock. "There is no limit to what you can accomplish if you master your abilities."

Illyana shook her head in disbelief, but still chose to comply. She focused on the hands on the clock floating in front of her. It was as if only the ticking existed, it was almost as if it echoed inside her head.

Then they stopped. She had done it, she had stopped time. As she smiled and looked at Magneto she realized that time had stopped for everyone but her. She took a breath and decided to actually take notice of her surroundings. She had been there for sometime but she hadn't really adventured. They were in a bare metal room, and there was nothing there but Magneto and herself.

Magneto had taken upon himself to train her, to help her master her gifts. And he had been given her a hard time about it too. They would train for hours. So far all she had done was stop time and travel small distances; he thought it was best to start slow. But he had told her that he knew that she could do so much more. Move forwards and backwards in time. Travel through entire continents in seconds. He believed in her and she wanted to make him proud as well as her brother and even herself.

As she walked across the room she concentrated on starting time again. When Magneto realized she was all the way across the room he smiled.  
"We are getting there my dear." He told as he placed his open palm on her shoulder.

**Back at the Danvers' residence**

on the glass door. She gazed at her reflection, she looked but she couldn't actually see herself, all she saw was a blur. As she touched it, she felt weak, she knew that Carol was trying to take over, and she was being forced out of her own body. As her eyes began to close she got a glimpse of her two friends.

As soon as they got on Carol's street X-23 felt the scent of blood fill her nostrils, so it was no surprise when both her and Wanda passed an unconscious and bloody Joseph.

"Rogue?" Wanda called with a firm voice.

As Rogue turned around, cold eyes returned.

"Came to finish me off?" Carol grinned as she started to levitate "Well you are in for a hell of a fight." She said as she flew towards X-23.  
She picked up the shorter girl by one wrist and sent her flying against the door. X-23 crashed through the front door and out through a window in the back.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." She growled as she ripped a piece of glass from her forearm. She then ran towards the front part of the house only to witness a showdown between the witch and the rogue.

As Carol flew towards, all the witch did was raise her hand and hold her in place.

"You think you can stop me? No one can stop me!" Rogue shouted as she assumed the shape of the Juggernaut.

The sudden change, caught Wanda by surprise, causing her to lose her concentration and her hold on Rogue. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Rogue charged at her friend. When she was close enough, she turned into Sabertooth and scratched part of her neck. It was then that the familiar sound of adamantium claws was heard.

"Why don't you try and do that to me?" X-3 challenged, nearing the other two girls.

Rogue simply smiled as she assumed the shape of Quicksilver and ran a few laps around her, creating mini tornado. The sight of her brother made Wanda want to kill; her hands began to glow blue but as she was about to put him out of commission, she remembered why she was there in the first place. She wouldn't hurt Rogue; she was her friend, so instead she hexed her still.

"Rogue! Snap out of it." She yelled as she grabbed hold of Rogue's shoulders "You can do it. You've done it before."

"Yeah Rogue. This crap his getting real old real fast." X-23 agreed as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Carol took control of the body again and smiled. "Don't you think it's best if you late go of me sweetie?!" Rogue inquired this time in Pyro's figure.

"Is Rogue in there?" Wanda asked as she took a few stepes back "If she is she probably told you not to take his form. You should really listen to her."

It was then that Wanda hexed Rogue through the same hole that X-23 had made in the house earlier. She quickly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok people that was it. It was the hardest thing I ever wrote since the first four pages and the rest were written with months of difference. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. And you got it, next chapter they will meet again. What will happen? Will there be a blood bath? Will there be forgiveness? Will there be anger? You will have to read and find out. 


End file.
